Eternal Night
by ShadowRhythm
Summary: The sky cries for those who can't. Those who have lost something truly dear to them. One girl lost everything. Can she find what she lost? Formerly known as Lost Demon Soul
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Night**

Chapter One

Rain was pounding on the windows of a large house and thunder roared. Wind rattled the windows as it blew fiercely through the trees, making leaves fly and branches snap. Lightning flashed and lit the room with a pre while light and reflected off a pair of ice blue eyes.

The eyes belonged to a sixteen year old girl with pale skin and long, flowing black hair. She glanced at the bright red numbers on her clock and saw that it was past one in the morning. Her eyes focused once more on the falling rain outside. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her folded arms. Looking to her right, she saw her pillows and felt as if they were inviting her to rest her head and sleep.

Shaking her head lightly, she turned back to the window. The rain hadn't let up at all since the day before, and unlike most people, she wasn't getting tired of it. She loved the rain; the sky cried the tears she refused to shed.

The handle on her door began to turn, and her eyes seemed to flash a neon green before she blinked, and they were blue once more. Her door cracked open and a woman with blond hair stuck her head into the room. The girl turned slightly and regarded the woman with an icy look. The woman seemed to shiver and the girl smirked.

"Kya what are you doing up this late?" asked the woman.

"What are you doing in my room this late Mom?" the girl snapped back.

"I came to check on you. We are moving tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that you were ready and resting," said the woman.

"And since when have you cared?" asked Kya.

"Since you were born," said her mother, "Just go to sleep will you?"

"Maybe," said Kya. Her mother sighed in frustration and left the room. Kya returned to staring out at the rain, trying not to give in to sleep. "It's not like I have any reason to not want to move. This place holds nothing but painful memories. The new place won't be any different. I'll be alone, isolated, and maybe even picked on until they learn not to. It will be the same, by my own choice," she muttered bitterly. Kya lay down and finally gave in to sleep.

Danny Fenton opened his eyes blearily at the annoying and repetitive beep of his alarm clock. He sat up slowly while rubbing his eyes, and began to get ready for school. When he was showered and dressed, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

As usual, his older sister, Jazz, was already sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a book on psychology. She looked up and watched her younger brother as he grabbed cereal, milk, a bowl, and a spoon. When he felt her eyes on him, he glared and she just smiled. Rolling his eyes, Danny poured himself a glass of orange juice before sitting down.

"Morning Danny," said Jazz and Danny grunted. "Mom and Dad are already in the lab." Danny glanced at the door to the lab and he could barely hear his parents tinkering on some new ghost-hunting weapon while talking. Ever since he got his ghost powers and his alternate form of Danny Phantom two years ago, his senses had improved greatly. He could see clearly in the dark, hear as well as any cat, and had the sense of smell that would rival any canines'. His other abilities improved as well.

Danny, in either form, had incredible strength. He could crush bone with a tight grip, lift a car with one hand, and demolish stone with a single punch. He was extremely fast as well, and agility and flexibility were his strong points. Each of his abilities helped in many of the fights against ghosts that occurred daily.

"Danny you better get going or you'll be late," said Jazz.

"Right. Later Jazz," said Danny. He left the house and began to walk down the sidewalk, while staring blankly ahead, to meet his two friends; Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Sam was a Gothic ultra-recyclo vegetarian and a strong individualist. Tucker was a nerd totally obsessed with technology. Even though the three of them were so different, they were great friends.

As he neared Sam's house, his crystal blue eyes focused on a window on the second floor; Sam's room. He slid a hand through his messy, jet-black hair and sighed. Sam was going to be mad at him. He rang the doorbell and awaited his doom.

"Danny!" yelled a pale girl with black hair and violet eyes as the door swung open.

"Morning Sam," said Danny.

"Where were you last night?!" she yelled as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the sidewalk. "I tried calling your cell, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry Sam. I was fighting Technus and he had my cell," said Danny.

"But you didn't call me after that!" snapped Sam, glaring at her friend.

"I know and I'm sorry. As soon as I got home, I fell asleep," said Danny.

"You fell asleep?!" cried Sam.

"Can you blame me? Ghosts attack me at night when I'm supposed to be asleep, remember? Just be glad I've gotten used to not having much sleep, so I don't fall asleep in class anymore. Just be glad that I'm not late to any of our planned 'fun' days anymore without a good excuse. Just' be glad I'm not getting hurt as much in fights against both ghosts and humans. Just be glad I'm alive! Sort of. I'm not perfect Sam. I can't do everything just right. I'm only human…well half human, but you get the point. I'm not invincible," snapped Danny.

"Sorry," said Sam quietly.

"…No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," said Danny.

"But you're right," said Sam.

"Let's just drop it," said Danny. Sam nodded and looked up to see that they were in front of Tucker's house. Danny rang the doorbell and clearly heard Tucker rushing to the door while yelling good-bye to his parents. "Three…two…one." Tucker burst out the door as Danny stepped to the side and pulled Sam with him.

"Hey Danny, hey Sam," greeted Tucker.

"Hey Tucker," said Danny and Sam in unison.

"How do you do that Danny?" asked Sam.

"Do what?" asked Danny. He had never told his friends the truth about his senses or the truth about his strength.

"Countdown to Tucker's exit and pull me aside," said Sam.

"Oh that? It's nothing," said Danny and the group of friends went on their way to school.

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" asked Tucker.

"What gives you that idea?" asked Danny with a smile.

"You never let us test your powers anymore, you don't tell us how you do some things, you never call us when you're done fighting a ghost, you hardly let us help anymore, and sometimes you completely disappear and not answer your cell until you're home! I think those are enough reasons to believe that you're hiding something from us," said Sam.

"But you guys are my best friends. Why would I hide anything from you?" asked Danny.

"That's what we'd like to know dude," said Tucker and Danny's smile faltered. He sighed and stared up at the sky, eyes glazed as if looking through a window.

"Do you guys know why the sky cries?" asked Danny.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tucker, giving his friend a strange look.

"Danny, don't change the subject," snapped Sam.

"The sky cries because some people can't. It cries for them. The sky also mourns the deaths of any living creature whether it be plant or animal. Do you think it cried for me when I died partially?" asked Danny.

"Dude, you're seriously creeping me out," said Tucker. Danny looked at his friends and sighed.

"When I die the rest of the way, will the sky still cry for me? Or did it dry up all the tears for me when I died half-way?" asked Danny.

"Danny, you're avoiding the subject! What are you hiding from us?!" screamed Sam. Danny looked slightly surprised at her outburst, but he knew it was coming eventually.

"Nothing. I don't see why you're so suspicious," said Danny. The three teens arrived at Casper High and immediately when to Danny's locker.

"Because we know you Danny," said Tucker.

"And you've gotten so good at lying, we can never tell when you're telling the truth or not," said Sam.

"You tow aren't very trusting for best friends," said Danny with a scowl.

"Danny, please," said Sam. Suddenly, Danny ducked and where his head was, a fist replaced it.

"You'll have to be faster than that Dash," said Danny with a smirk. Dash, a blond-haired, blue-eyed jock, Sam, and Tucker were shocked. Danny had never been that fast, he dodged a blow from behind, and he taunted Dash. Then Sam knew he was hiding something. Danny spun around and tripped Dash so he landed hard on his tail bone.

"You're going to pay for that Fenton," growled Dash.

"I am? Who's going to make me?" asked Danny. Dash glared at Danny, stood, and lunged. Danny stepped out of the way and Dash slammed into the lockers. "That had to hurt. Too bad I don't care." Sam and Tucker couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, people! What is going on here?!" yelled a balding, out-of-shape teacher.

"Mr. Lancer," whispered many of the students as they made themselves scarce.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter, what is going on here?" demanded Mr. Lancer.

"It was all Fenton Mr. Lancer," said Dash.

"Lie," said Danny casually. Mr. Lancer studied Danny carefully. Normally, the boy would fidget nervously while looking at the floor, but today, he acted as if nothing was wrong. Also, he wouldn't have said anything when Dash blamed him. For some reason, Danny seemed different.

"So, what happened Mr. Fenton?" asked Lancer.

"Dash attacked me from behind and continued to try and hit me," said Danny.

"You knocked me down!" yelled Dash.

"I didn't lay a finger on Dash," said Danny. "Mr. Lancer, have you noticed that every time you catch Dash and I in a situation like this, you punish me and I'm the one with the bruises?" Lancer stared at Danny with wide eyes. "Have you also noticed that Dash was so much bigger than I was? How could you have thought that I could do any damage to him? Maybe you should open your eyes and follow your own mind instead of favoring students because of their popularity. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Mr. Fenton!" cried Lancer but Danny just kept on walking. Sam and Tucker ran to catch up with him.

"Dude, you feeling okay? You're not acting yourself," said Tucker.

"I'm fine, in fact, I feel great. Something big is going to happen today and I can't wait to find out what it is," said Danny.

"How do you know?" asked Sam.

"Don't know. It's just a feeling," said Danny.

"Which reminds me…what are you hiding from us?" asked Sam.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" asked Danny.

"Not until you tell us," said Sam and Danny sighed.

"Fine," said Danny and the bell rang, "You'll find out at lunch."  
"We better," warned Sam and the three friends went to class.

Kya sat in the office as she waited to see the principal. She glared at anyone who came near her or stared at her. Finally, she was called in and she stood with a sigh. The principal, a middle-aged Asian woman, studied Kya with a forced smile.

"Welcome to Casper High," she said cheerily. "I am Principal Ishiyama and you must be Kya Niwa."

_'Thanks for stating the obvious,_' thought Kya as she glanced at the nameplate on the desk.

"Here at Casper High, we expect you to do your best and treat others kindly. I'm sure that everyone here would love to help you if you nee it," said Ishiyama.

"Oh, I'm sure," said Kya, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"The rules here are just like any other school; no fighting, no stealing, and so on. Also here in the office, we have a councilor for each grade, and if you need anyone, you can always come here," said Ishiyama and she gave Kya a pointed look.

"Are you implying something?" asked Kya with an icy glare.

"Oh of course not! Now, here is your schedule and you locker and combination. Good luck and have a great first day," said Ishiyama as she practically shoved Kya out of her office while Kya was glaring at the woman over her shoulder.

As Kya left the office, she studied her schedule and walked through the halls. Over to one side, there was a large crowd of people surrounding two boys. Kya leaned against the opposite wall to watch the events unfold. When the teacher, Mr. Lancer arrived, she stepped closer to hear what was being said. Then she watched as one of the boys, the one with black hair, walk away casually.

When the bell rang, Kya looked for her class to see that the black-haired boy and his two friends had the same class she did. She waited for the teacher near the door and all the students were watching her.

"Keep staring and I'll gouge your eyes out," snapped Kya with a glare and all the students immediately began talking to their friends about her. "Talk about me and I'll cut off your tongues." Everyone's mouths snapped shut until they got the courage to talk of something else. Kya turned her eyes to the black-haired boy. There was something strange about him.

_'Can't be any stranger than me though. Being a ghost-human hybrid takes strange to a whole new level,'_ thought Kya. He glanced up and their eyes locked. Kya felt like she had been shocked by and electric fence and she was sure the boy felt the same thing, judging by how he jumped.

"Danny? Danny! What's wrong?" asked Sam.

_'So his name's Danny then,'_ thought Kya.

"Huh? Yeah Sam?" asked Danny.

"You just jumped all of the sudden," said Tucker.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Danny.

"Whatever dude," said Tucker and they dropped it.

"Why did you lie to Lancer?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"You said you didn't lay a finger on Dash," said Tucker.

"And he didn't," said Kya as she walked up to them. "He only laid a foot on him."

"Who are you?" asked Tucker.

"And who said this was any of your business?" asked Sam.

"The real questions are who are you and who said it wasn't any of my business?" asked Kya with a smirk. Sam gave Kya a death glare and Kya just ignored her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Wow, it's great to be back. I hope you liked my last chapter. Well, here's chapter two. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Two

"I'm Danny Fenton. These are my friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson," said Danny.

"Call me Samantha and die," growled Sam.

"Try it," said Kya looking at Sam with an emotionless expression.

"So, may I ask what your name is?" asked Danny.

"Kya Niwa," said Kya.

"Alright everyone, in your seats," said Mr. Lancer as he walked into the room. Everyone scattered from their respective groups to their seats while Kya walked up to the front of the room. "We have a new student today. Her name is Kya Niwa, and I hope you all with treat her kindly. Kya, you make take a seat next to Mr. Fenton." Danny raised his hand and Kya silently walked to her new desk.

Danny noticed how her feet made no sound as she walked. Also, she walked with the grace of a seasoned fighter; relaxed yet ready for action. He noticed her toned muscles under her tight, long-sleeved black shirt and her gaze traveled over everyone in the room, as if analyzing them.

Lancer droned on as Kya took her seat, lecturing about some poet in the 1800's. Kya seemed to not be paying attention with her eyes half shut and dull, but every once in a while, she would write something down on the paper in front of her.

"Ms. Niwa, who was the first American poet?" asked Lancer. He had seen her dazed expression and asked a question she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Anne Bradstreet," muttered Kya and Lancer's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

"That's…very good," said Lancer and the corner of Kya's mouth came up in a small smirk. The rest of the time in class passed uneventfully, and when the bell rang, Kya left the room, leaving whispers in her wake.

"I don't like her," said Sam.

"Why? Because she's competition for _someone's_ attention?" asked Tucker and Sam punched his shoulder. "Or is it because she beat you in a verbal spar and Gothic attitude?" Sam punched him again.

"I like her," sad Danny with a mischievous smile.

"Well, we need to get to class," said Tucker the trio headed down the hall.

Kya entered her second class and scowled as whispers erupted from every group. She walked up to the teacher who was sitting at her desk. The teacher didn't notice Kya until she set her hand down on the teacher's desk.

"Oh, sorry. You must be our new student," said the teacher. "There's an open seat in the back row, next to the window." Kya nodded and went to her new seat. She leaned back and stared out at the sky.

"Great, we have the new Goth freak in this class," said a girl. Kya turned to see a Hispanic girl followed by another girl with pale skin and blond hair.

"How creative," muttered Kya.

"I think she needs to be taught her place," said the girl.

"Yeah," agreed the blond.

"Wow, you harass me before I even know your names. You get straight to the point don't you?" asked Kya sarcastically.

"I'm Paulina and this is Star," said the Hispanic girl with a sneer. "Now let me tell you something, I'm the most popular girl here and I rule this school. You are a Gothic freak, so don't talk to me, don't act like we're friends, and don't even try to be popular. You'd have no chance to steal the spotlight from me."

"Who would want to?" asked Kya. "You have some nerve coming up to me and telling me the 'rules' of this place as if you have control over me. If you pull this again, I can't guarantee that you won't be going home without a bloody nose."

"How dare you?!" cried Paulina.

"I hate people like you. You're egotistical and shallow. All of you annoy me. Plus, I make my own rules," said Kya with a fiendish smile. With one last icy glare, she turned back to stare out the window. Paulina's face was red with anger and her fists were clenched. Turning on her heel, she left Kya to herself. All of the students in the class were staring at Kya in shock. Then, the bell rang and class began.

Kya sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Throughout the entire period, Paulina would turn around and glare at her. Kya just ignored the glares until Paulina just turned and glared at her for about a minute. Kya looked at Paulina with an indifferent expression and stared back, without blinking. Paulina blinked and looked away while Kya smirked in triumph.

As Kya walked down the hall, many of the students turned to watch her. She felt someone glaring at her and turned to her left to see the large boy from this morning that was with Danny. Paulina stood next to him, pointing. Kya smirked at them and she could feel their anger rise.

_'I love being able to sense emotions,'_ thought Kya as she continued on to her next class. When she arrived, the teacher directed her to a seat in the back, next to the window. In the seat next to her was Sam Manson. She looked up and glared at Kya.

"People love to glare at me," muttered Kya.

"What?" asked Sam. Kya shook her head. "Why are you wearing long-sleeves and a long skirt? It's spring."

"That's none of your business," said Kya coldly.

"Well, excuse me for being curious," snapped Sam. Kya rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat down and pulled out a sketchbook and pencils. Sam watched curiously as Kya's pencil moved across the paper in quick strokes. Sam could see a picture slowly forming and wondered what it would look like when it was finished. Up at the front of the room, the teacher lectured, not really caring if her students paid attention or not, as long as they were quiet.

Kya continued to sketch while ignoring Sam. Sam kept watching until the end of the period when Kya finished. It was a drawing of a boy who looked to be eighteen. His hair looked a little like a flame, and he held fire in his hands. His clothes were dark with flame patterns on the bottom of his shirt and pant legs. The shadows made from the flames seemed to dance across his face. He had a smirk on his lips and his eyes danced with confidence and mischief.

"Wow," said Sam.

"I'm not completely done. I don't have my pens with me," said Kya.

"Is this from your imagination?" asked Sam.

"No, this guy is a real person. I met him not too long ago," said Kya.

"Really? What's his name?" asked Sam.

"Inferno. He's a pyromaniac and a ghost. Not the best combination," said Kya.

"A ghost? There were ghosts where you lived?" asked Sam. Kya nodded. "How often did you see them?"

"About once every day," said Kya.

"And this is one of the ones you've seen?" asked Sam while pointing at Kya's drawing and Kya nodded. The bell rang and Kya put her things away. Sam and Kya left the class and walked down the hall. "What's your next class?"

"P.E.," said Kya.

"Me too. You need to get a uniform before class starts," said Sam. Kya nodded and received a uniform from the teacher. She also got a locker that was next to Sam's. Kya paused before changing. "What's wrong?" Kya shook her head and pulled her shirt over her head. Sam gasped. "So that's…"

"Surprised?" asked Kya and Sam nodded. Scars laced over Kya's body, some overlapping others. Some looked to have been caused by deep wounds. Kya slipped on the uniform shirt and slipped off her shoes and skirt. Scars were all over her legs as well. She slipped on the shorts and pulled on her shoes.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Long story, and I don't want to talk about it," said Kya.

"Right, sorry," sad Sam. Before they left the locker room. Kya pulled off the ribbon tied around her neck revealing a long, thin, white scar. It looked like it was made by a knife and should have been fatal. _'What could have happened to her?'_ Sam asked herself.

The two girls headed out into the gym; Kya earning many stares along the way. Sam led Kya to where Danny and Tucker were standing.

"Hey Sam, Kya," said Danny. Kya nodded.

"Sam, I thought you didn't like Kya," said Tucker and Sam glared. Danny studied Kya, but didn't ask about the scars that were clearly seen on her pale skin. Tucker was about to ask when Danny elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, Kya, are you good at dodge ball?" asked Danny.

"You could say that," said Kya. _'Don't let them know too much. You're just using them. You don't want friends, nor do you need them,' _thought Kya.

"Alright everyone! Get in a line on the side of he basketball court!" yelled Mrs. Tetslaff, the P.E. teacher. She began to sort everyone into two teams. Sam and Danny were on one team and Kya and Tucker were on the other. "Get ready, set, GO!" All of the guys ran forward except Danny, and picked up the dodge balls. Almost immediately, all of the popular girls were out.

A ball was thrown at Kya's head and she caught it with a sigh. She threw it across the gym, hitting Dash in the stomach. He glared at her as he left the court. Another jock tried to hit Kya, but she just stepped to the side.

After dodging and knocking several people out, Kya was the last on her team. On the other team, Danny and Sam were the last ones. Kya smirked while tossing the ball up and down in her right hand. Danny stayed crouched in front of Sam with his eyes on the ball. During the entire game, Kya noticed that Danny stayed in front of Sam, as if protecting her.

"What's the matter Sam? Afraid of getting hit by a soft and squishy foam ball?" taunted Kya.

"No!" yelled Sam. She ran out from behind Danny and picked up a ball. She tossed it at Kya and she caught it with her left hand, getting Sam out. Danny and Kya were then the only players left.

"That was mean," said Danny and Kya shrugged.

"Do what you have to to get what you want," said Kya. She picked up another foam ball, and so did Danny. They faced off until they both threw one ball and then the other. Both dodged the first ball, but the second ones hit them at the same time. "That was fairly uneventful." Danny agreed.

"Alright everyone, go get changed. You have about ten minutes until class is over!" yelled Tetslaff. Sam and Kya went to the locker room and changed quickly.

"You did that on purpose," said Sam.

"Did what?" asked Kya.

"Taunted me so you could get me out," said Sam.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kya with a smirk. Sam growled in frustration and Kya chuckled lightly. Sam, Danny, and Tucker chatted while Kya leaned against the wall nearby, listening and trying to find out any information about the town or the ghosts that haunt it.

Then, Paulina walked over with her group of friends. "New girl, Kya right?" asked Paulina. Kya just glared. "Like, where did you get all those scars? They're disgusting." Sam, Danny, and Tucker couldn't believe that she had just asked that.

"That's none of your business," growled Kya with the fiercest glare.

"Whatever," said Paulina and she walked away. Then, Dash and his buddies walked up.

"Where'd you get those scars?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," said Kya, venom in her voice. Dash glared and walked away. Then one of the nerds walked up and asked the same question only to get the same response. Then, one of the other jocks walked over and asked the same question. Kya's eyes flashed neon green and she grit her teeth. Sam noticed this and her eyes widened.

"Shut up," said Kya. "Just shut up! Why can't you all just shut the hell up?! Leave me alone about my damn scars! If one more person asks me where I got them, I'll beat the hell out of them!" The gym fell silent as Kya glared at everyone in the room. She spun around and left the gym while everyone stared at her back.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. Danny, Sam, and Tucker left the gym and went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. They figures that they would give Kya time to herself before they went to look for her. The three friends walked outside and sat under a large tree in a circle.

"So, Danny, what have you been hiding from us?" asked Sam. Danny sighed as he looked at the sky. He was hoping that they had forgotten about that.

"Well…" said Danny, unsure of where to begin. "There are a lot of little things."

"Like?" asked Tucker.

"I haven't been telling you everything about my powers," said Danny and before he could continue, Sam interrupted.

"Why Danny?" asked Sam.

"Why don't you let me finish and then you can ask questions?" snapped Danny.

"Sorry," said Sam and Danny sighed.

"Ever since I got my powers, my body has been changing; not just growing up and getting in shape. My senses have improved, so I can see in the dark, I can hear as well as a cat, and I have a dog's sense of smell. My strength has increased too. Watch," said Danny. He looked around and found a large rock nearby. He squeezed and it turned to dust. "I wasn't that strong before. Also, I've gotten a lot faster as you saw this morning."

"But how could you tell that Dash was going to hit you?" asked Tucker.

"I could hear and smell him as he approached, but I could sense him getting ready to punch me. Also, by listening to the air move, I could tell where the punch was going to go. This morning before school though, I could hear Tucker running to the door and I could time his exit and pull you out of the way before the door hit you Sam," said Danny.

"But why don't you call us anymore when there's a ghost attack? And why don't you let us help you fight them?" asked Sam.

"Because," said Danny. "The ghosts I fight are getting stronger and more dangerous. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Danny, we won't get hurt. We're used to fighting ghosts," said Tucker.

"You guys don't get it. The last ghost I fought didn't care if it actually killed anyone. In fact, it wanted to kill as many people as it could. The ghosts are becoming more malevolent and more violent. I'm doing this for you two. Don't come anywhere near a ghost battle," said Danny.

"You know we're just going to go anyway," said Sam.

"Fine, then you give me no choice. If you go to a ghost battle on purpose, I will distance myself from the two of you completely," said Danny with a serious expression.

"Distance yourself?" asked Tucker.

"You two will no longer be my friends," said Danny simply.

"You can't do that!" cried Sam.

"I can do it just as easily as I suck the Box Ghost into the thermos," said Danny.

"Danny, what has happened to you?" asked Sam.

"I've gotten older," said Danny. He stood and brushed himself off. "Now, let's see if we can find Kya."

**Sorry about being gone for so long. After I got back from California this summer, I immediately had to start going to soccer practice in the afternoon. Then school started and practice was everyday after school so I only had a very small amount of free time. And last chapter, I should have told you this, but I forgot to add this little note. **

**This story is different from The Tortured Spirit. It's kind of like an alternate version and it's going to end very differently, trust me. Now, as for the Tortured Spirit, Ami and I are going to completely redo it so you can look forward to that. I just need to get her to sit down with me so we can start it. **

**Anyway, the soccer season is over so I have so much more time for my stories. If you have questions, then review and I'll answer next chapter. Later! **

**Lost Demon Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm sad. I didn't get any reviews at all. I'm going to cry. But here's the next chapter and I typed it up pretty fast so if there are any mistakes, let me know. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Three

Kya sat on the roof of the school, listening to the sounds of students chatting, playing basketball or football, and music from the choir and band rooms. She pulled out her iPod and sighed. Turning it on, she put one headphone in one ear and searched for the song she wanted to listen to; _Slipped Away_ by Avril Lavigne. Once she found it, she pressed play and sang along.

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Good-bye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

'_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by _

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back _

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I miss you_

Sighing, Kya turned off you iPod and leaned against the wall that was the front of the school. She heard the door to the roof creak and her eyes shot open. Kya knew that someone was there. "Who's there?" she demanded while standing up.

"Where could she be? We've looked everywhere," said Tucker as the walked through the halls.

"She could be moving around the school," said Sam. "Which reminds me, did you see her eyes during P.E.?"

"Who knows? We'll never find her. And Sam, her eyes were blue, just like they were this morning," said Tucker.

"Why do we have to find her anyway?" asked Sam. "That's not what I meant though. Her eyes flashed green."

"Because Danny wants to, and that's nice Sam," said Tucker and Sam growled in frustration. They weren't listening to her. She knew that Kya's eyes had flashed green when she was angry, she just had to get Danny and Tucker to listen to her.

"Guys," said Danny, annoyed.

"What?" they asked. Danny shook his head and stopped in his tracks. He tilted his head to the side, as if listening for something.

"What is it Danny?" asked Sam.

"I hear…singing," said Danny quietly. "Follow me." He ran through the halls until the reached the door to the roof that was slightly ajar. He crouched by the door and Sam and Tucker crouched on the step behind him.

"Is that Kya singing?" whispered Sam. Danny nodded and Kya stopped singing. Tucker shifted, bumped Danny, and Danny hit the door. The door squeaked and Danny held his breath.

"Who's there?" demanded Kya. Danny stood and sighed. He put on a grin and opened the door the rest of the way. Stepping out, he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Hey Kya," said Danny. "We've been looking for you. Have you been here all lunch?" Kya nodded.

"How long?" asked Kya.

"Huh?" asked Danny and Kya shook her head.

"What do you want?" asked Kya.

"We just wanted to check on you. You stormed out of P.E. after what happened," said Danny.

"Is that all?" asked Kya and Danny nodded. "Then go away."

"Okay," said Sam and she left while dragging Tucker behind her. Danny walked over to Kya and stood next to her.

"You have a nice voice," said Danny and Kya looked away. "Why are you up here by yourself?"

"I don't like being around people," said Kya.

"How come?" asked Danny.

"I hate them," said Kya with bitterness in her voice. "Humans are stupid, tenacious, soulless creatures. They never understand what they can't see and they only see what they want to see. They only care about themselves and use others to get what they want. It's disgusting."

"You say that like you're not human yourself," said Danny.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It all depends on how you look at it," said Kya. The bell rang and Kya walked to the door and down the steps to her class, leaving Danny to think about what she had said.

Kya made it to her class and received a seat from the teacher. The other students began to file in and when the bell rang, the teacher began the lesson. Kya paid attention for the most part, but she couldn't help but be bored. When that class was over, she headed to the art department.

"Welcome," said the art teacher. "Kya right? I'm Ms. Davis. You can sit wherever you want, but I think the windowsill to the right is reserved for Danny." Ms. Davis smiled and winked.

"Danny?" asked Kya hoping it wasn't the Danny she had left on the roof at lunch.

"Danny Fenton. He's an amazing artist and I just love the sketches he does of the ghosts that show up around here," said Ms. Davis. Kya was beginning to like her. "Now, at the moment, we're only doing a sketch a day and it can be about your life, your emotions, something you like; just something about you. You can use anything you want, so as soon as the bell rings, you can start." Kya nodded and sat on the windowsill to the left.

Danny came into the room and smiled as he saw Kya sitting in the window. He walked over to 'his' window and pulled out his sketchbook and pencils while watching Kya out of the corner of his eye. When he had his things out, he walked over to her.

"Last period, Sam told me about the drawing you did earlier today. She said it was really good," said Danny.

"Just now, Ms. Davis told me about the drawings of ghosts you do. She said she loved them," said Kya.

"Coincidentally, Sam said that you're drawing was also of a ghost," said Danny.

"Did she now? What else did she say?" asked Kya sarcastically.

"She said that you weren't done and you were going to ink it," said Danny.

"All the information is correct. Would you mind getting to the point?" asked Kya.

"May I see it?" asked Danny. Kya rolled her eyes but pulled it out. "Wow, this is amazing. So this is a ghost you've seen?" Kya nodded. Danny grabbed his sketchbook and opened it. "These are most of the ghosts you see around here." Kya flipped to the first page to see a young ghost with white hair and green eyes wearing a jumpsuit. He stood in a fighting stance, his face stern and glaring at something off the page. One hand was surrounded by a radioactive green light. "That's Danny Phantom. He the ghost that shows up a lot and there's a debate over whether his' good or evil. I only have a few sketches of him and this is the only one that's inked and colored."

"What do you think of him?" asked Kya.

"I think he's a hero. He's saved my friends and family a few times," said Danny.

"Really?" asked Kya dully and she flipped the page to see a plump ghost wearing overalls, gloves, and a hat. He had his hands in the air and boxes were floating around him. He looked like he was trying to be scary.

"That's the Box Ghost," said Danny.

"I never would have guessed," said Kya sarcastically.

"He shows up almost just as much as Phantom does, but he just wants to cause trouble. He's the most annoying ghost I've ever met," said Danny. Kya just shook her head and turned the page. This sketch was of a ghost in a high-tech battle suit. "That's Skulker, the self-proclaimed Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone. He's always yelling to Phantom, 'I'll rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!'"

"That's just gross," said Kya.

"Sam said the same thing when she heard him," said Danny. Kya turned the page and saw a ghost with a mullet and a cape. "That's Technus and he's right below the Box Ghost when it comes to being annoying. He just won't shut up, yelling out his name, what he is 'a master' of, and eventually his plan."

"That's smart," said Kya and she turned the page. It was a sketch of a dragon with the image of a girl drawn within the dragon.

"This is Dora. She's actually a good ghost, but don't make her mad, or she'll change into her dragon form because of the Amulet of Aragon around her neck," said Danny. Kya turned the page again and saw what looked like an old lunch lady. "That's the Lunch Lady Ghost and she's obsessed with meat. That's all you need to know." Again Kya turned the page showing a woman standing with a smug look on her face and next to her was a black specter. "She's Penelope Spectra. She can pose as a human and uses teenage misery to keep her young."

"How depressing," commented Kya and Danny chuckled. She turned the page to see a vampire looking ghost. Danny scowled.

"I don't see why I drew him. His name is Vlad Plasmius and he's always trying to kill my dad and steal my mom. I hate him and he's the only person…or ghost that I've hated this much," said Danny.

"Danny, Kya, it's time you got to work," said Ms. Davis from behind them. Kya and Danny looked around to see all the other students already working. "I can't wait to see what you can do Kya." Ms. Davis winked and walked to her desk. Danny went back to his seat and watched Kya.

She stared out the window for a few minutes before her eyes glazed over and she began to draw. Danny also began to draw something about himself. He planned to draw himself, Sam, and Tucker hanging out together in his room.

It was a few minutes before class was over when Danny walked over to Kya and looked over her shoulder. He was amazed at the detail in her sketch. It was of a younger version of Kya sitting next to a smaller girl with short hair and eyes that showed a mischievous side. They were sitting in front of a fire in the middle of the woods holding sticks with marshmallows on the end. Both girls had large smiles on their faces.

"Is that a friend from where you used to live?" asked Danny. Kya blinked and her eyes focused on her sketch. Her brows furrowed and Danny saw her eyes fill with sadness and pain. She ripped the sketch out of her notebook, tore it to shreds, and threw the pieces at Danny.

"No," said Kya. She packed up her things and walked away. Ms. Davis walked over and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Ms. Davis," said Danny.

"I saw her sketch a little while ago and I'll give her the points, so don't worry about that Danny," said Ms. Davis.

"But why did she react like that?" asked Danny.

"Something must have happened to her before she moved. You'll only find out if you ask her. I would wait until you know her better though," said Ms. Davis and Danny nodded. The bell rang and Danny exited the class while looking for Sam, Tucker, or Kya through the throng of students.

"Danny!" called Sam as she caught up to him. She saw his expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. Tucker walked up to them and stayed quiet.

"Danny," said Sam in a threatening tone.

"Kya is in my art class and we were supposed to draw something about ourselves. Kya's drawing was of her and a smaller girl roasting marshmallows in front of a fire," said Danny.

"So?" asked Sam as Danny opened his locker.

"What's so important about the drawing?" asked Tucker.

"When I asker her if it was of a friend back where she used to live, she tore the paper up, threw it, and walked away. Ms. Davis said that something must have happened to her," said Danny.

"Jazz would have a field day with her," said Sam with a smirk.

"Sam, don't get Jazz involved. Kya would probably hate us," said Danny.

"Your point is?" asked Sam and Danny growled in frustration.

"Sam, I don't think it's a good idea to get Danny mad," said Tucker.

"Why not? He'd never hurt us," said Sam.

"But he would hurt Dash or inanimate objects," said Tucker.

"True," said Sam. Danny turned to Tucker, glared, and walked past him.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow," said Danny.

Kya made her way home and went to her room after making sure her parents were in the basement working on their new lab. Boxes were stacked against various walls; some opened, some not. Kya guessed that her parents expected her to unpack and organize everything.

"Of course. Why do it themselves when they can have their daughter, the servant, do it instead? Damn them," said Kya as she stomped up the stairs to her room. Over on the opposite wall was a pair of glass doors that opened up to a balcony overlooking the back yard. On the wall to her right was her queen-sized bed covered in black and red sheets. To the left was a dresser with a mirror on top. Next to it was a large entertainment center, but it was empty.

In the center of the room was a pile of boxes that had all her things neatly folded or wrapped inside. Kya walked over to them and found a small box labeled 'fragile'. Out of that box came a finely carved wooden box about the size of a large book. Kya placed it on the dresser and ran a hand over the smooth surface. Turning around, she grabbed her bag from beside her feet and sat on her bed. Kya began her homework and when it was time to sleep, she took one last look at the box before falling asleep.

**Do you guys know who was in the sketch? And what's in the box? The only way to find out is to wait for the next chapter. **

**Please review. I really would like to know your opinions and thoughts about this story. Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Still no reviews. Well, even though I haven't gotten any reviews, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Four

Kya had been ignoring Danny all day, but in her last class, art, she couldn't avoid him. She sat on the windowsill and her expression darkened as he walked into the room. He immediately walked over to the window, set his things down, and turned to Kya.

"You've been avoiding me," said Danny.

"Have I?" asked Kya sarcastically.

"Yes, you have," said Danny, "Why?"

"I told you yesterday. I don't like people," said Kya.

"Okay everyone, we have a change in plans today," said Ms. Davis. "Today, I want you to draw another person in this room. You choose whoever you want to draw and have at it."

Danny went to his spot and picked up his paper and pencils. When he sat down, he decided to dray Kya. He put his pencil to the paper and began to sketch.

Kya didn't want to draw anyone, but she did so anyway. In her drawing, she darkened the shadows and made the sketch give off a feeling of peace and calm. Ms. Davis came over and saw Kya's drawing of Danny. She smiled and went over to see Danny's drawing of Kya. Both were very detailed and captured every emotion.

"Time's up everyone!" called Ms. Davis. "Put all your drawings on my desk and you have the rest of your time to talk." Kya groaned. She stood slowly and put her sketch on Ms. Davis' desk before going back to her bag and putting all her things away. Danny did the same, and when he was ready to go, he walked over to Kya. She glared at him as he approached.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join Sam, Tucker, and I. We're going to the Nasty Burger to hang out. We can also show you around town if you want," said Danny.

"No," said Kya bluntly.

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"I have a lot of unpacking to do," said Kya. She remembered all the boxes all over the house and inwardly groaned. 'I'm going to be stiff tomorrow,' she thought.

"Still?" asked Danny and Kya nodded. "Would you like some help?"

"No, you'll just get in the way," said Kya.

"So…what do your parents do?" asked Danny and Kya glared out the window.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" asked Kya.

"Hey, I'm just curious," said Danny.

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Kya.

"But the cat has nine lives, so it can afford to be curious a few times," said Danny with a smile and Kya glared at him.

"My parents research ghosts. They also create weapons to fight them, but they hardly ever use them. They do more research than actual hunting," said Kya.

"Research? What kind of research?" asked Danny.

"They try to figure out how a ghost forms, where it goes when it is destroyed or when it passes on. They also try to figure out how they work, what gives them their unique powers, so on and so forth," said Kya.

"How much do they know?" asked Danny.

"Not much really. They're barking up the wrong tree when it comes to how they research. I found another method and have other theories that I research myself. I'm closer to an answer than they are," said Kya.

"So what are you researching?" asked Danny.

"How ghosts absorb energy," said Kya. Danny gave her a questioning look and she sighed. "All ghosts have to have an energy source. They can't just get energy from anywhere; they each have a specific source depending on what type of ghost they are. Most ghosts get their energy from human emotions. All malevolent ghosts get their energy from feelings of fear, anger, hatred, misery, and so on. All benevolent ghosts get their energy from positive emotions such as happiness and love. Poltergeists get their energy from feelings of frustration and annoyance from the people they bother."

"That's interesting," said Danny with a thoughtful look on his face. The bell rang and Kya began walking out of the room. Danny grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with her. "Are you sure you don't need help unpacking?"

"I'm sure. Just go hang out with your friends and quit bugging me," said Kya and she disappeared in the crowd of students. Danny shook his head and found Sam and Tucker by his locker.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" asked Sam.

"Kya was explaining something that she had found out about ghosts," said Danny.

"Something she found out?" asked Tucker.

"Her parents are ghost researchers and she does some research of her own," said Danny and he began to explain what Kya had told him as they walked to the Nasty Burger.

"That's amazing. So you would get your energy from positive feelings right?" asked Sam.

"I guess so, but I think I also get some energy from my human half," said Danny.

"That would make sense," said Tucker. They sat down at a booth in the Nasty Burger as Sam ordered their food. Sam sat down next to Danny and they waited for their food. "It's too bad that Kya couldn't come with us though. She could have met Valerie."

"I don't know how well those two would get along," said Sam.

"Why do you say that?" asked Danny.

"They're both stubborn and they both have an attitude. I'm pretty sure that if Valerie made Kya mad, Kya would start a fight, though Valerie would be the one to win considering she's a ninth degree black belt," said Sam.

"I'm not so sure about that Sam. Kya seems like a skilled fighter. I get the feeling that she might be better than Valerie," said Danny.

"How do you figure that?" asked Tucker.

"The way she walks and holds herself. I mean, Valerie's stride is confident and strong, but Kya's…her stride is smooth and graceful with a hidden strength. I get a major feeling of danger from her when it comes to her physical skills. Also, Valerie holds herself tall and strong almost as if she were better than everyone else. Kya holds herself with a dignity that says that no one is worth her time. I get a feeling that Kya is much stronger than Valerie," said Danny.

"Did you say my name?" asked a dark-skinned girl as she walked over to their table with food balanced on a tray.

"Hey Valerie, what's up?" asked Tucker.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Valerie.

"You know Kya, that new student?" asked Sam and Valerie nodded.

"We have history together," said Valerie.

"Well, we were talking about how you two might not get along very well because you're both stubborn," said Sam.

"And we were also saying that if either of you got into a fight, we believed that you would be the one to win, but Danny thinks that Kya would," said Tucker.

"And why do you think that Danny?" asked Valerie.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that she could beat all of us really easily," said Danny. "She seems really strong."

"She's a skinny Goth. There's no way she could beat me," said Valerie.

"You obviously didn't see the muscles she had, or they way she walked," said Danny.

"Whatever. I have to get back to work," said Valerie and she walked away.

"Let's dig in!" cried Tucker and the three friends began to eat.

Kya opened the door to her house and went inside. She walked up the stairs to her room and set her bag on her bed and took her shoes off. Sighing, she walked down the stairs to get to work unpacking. She walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the basement to hear the shuffling of papers and her parents talking. After glaring down the steps for a minute, she closed the door and looked at the pile of boxes next to the counter.

For about an hour, Kya opened the boxes, pulled things out, and organized them. She put things in draws and cabinets and plugged some things in. After a while, Kya began to get annoyed. She would have to do this for the entire house. Quickly, she ran up to her room to her bag and pulled out her iPod. Turning it on, she walked back down the stairs to continue her work.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Kya as she moved on to the next pile of boxes. "I can't believe we had this much stuff." She sat down on her couch for a moment to rest and glared at the boxes, as if that would make them disappear. "And to think I still have to do this room and upstairs."

Suddenly, Kya gasped and a green mist escaped her mouth. Groaning, she stood as the room darkened and got cooler. She looked around for any sign of a ghost and hoped that her parents were as oblivious as usual. Getting into a fighting stance, a neon green ring appeared around her waist and one traveled up her body while the other traveled down. When the light was gone, Kya's hair had turned white, her eyes bright green, and she had a wardrobe change. She wore a black shirt and black bondage pants with white ribbons hanging from the sides and combat boots. Over her shirt was a black trench coat with white stripes around the arms and around the waist.

"Come out ghost…if you dare," said Kya in a dark voice, full of malice. She heard a noise behind her and she spun around. Behind her, the pile of empty boxes was moving.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!" cried the ghost Kya had seen in Danny sketch book. "I SHALL RULE LTHE WORLD WITH MY CORROGATED CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOM!!!"

"Sure you will," said Kya sarcastically.

"You are new around here! Who are you?!" cried the Box Ghost.

"Call me Dusk; your destroyer," said Kya with a menacing grin. The Box Ghost gulped.

"BEWARE!!" he yelled and the boxes began to float around him. "I will empty all your boxes and use them to seal your doom!"

"Try it," said Kya. The Box Ghost threw all the boxes and Kya just turned intangible. "Great, you're wasting my time." Her right hand began to glow with a green light and she fired an ecto-blast at the annoying ghost. He dodged and flew through the ceiling, dropping all the boxes in the process. Kya followed him through the ceiling and found him in her parents' room, dumping all the contents of the boxes onto the floor. "When this is over, I never want to see a box ever again."

Throwing another ecto-blast, Kya knocked the Box Ghost away from the boxes and he glared at her. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE BOX GHOST!!!" Kya destroyed the now empty boxes with an ecto-blast and the Box Ghost stared at her in shock. "YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS BOXES!!!"

"That I did," said Kya with a smirk. "Now it's your turn." She powered up an ecto-blast, but the Box Ghost flew through the wall. Kya growled in frustration. "Why can't you hold still?!" she screamed. "Wait…that's my room!" She thought of her wooden box and flew through the wall.

The Box Ghost was looking at all the boxes in the center of her room with excitement, but he turned to her dresser and spotted her wooden box. He flew over to it and inspected the box carefully. With a grin he picked it up. "This will be my greatest weapon!" Kya appeared behind him with murder in her eyes.

"Put the box down," growled Kya.

"NEVER!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"Now," said Kya in a cold voice that promised destruction.

"THIS BOX IS NOW MINE AND YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE IT!!!" yelled the Box Ghost. Kya's eyes flashed brighter and her hands glowed bright green. She took a step forward and the Box Ghost floated away from her in fear.

"Put the box down and I might just let you continue your afterlife. If you don't, you're as good as gone," Kya growled.

"NEVER!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"Fine, see you in Oblivion," said Kya and she attacked the Box Ghost. The box flew through the air and Kya caught it gently. She set in on her bed and attacked the Box Ghost with a flurry of kicks, punches, and ecto-blasts. Kya stopped when she heard the basement door open. Cursing, she kicked the Box Ghost out of the house and changed back to her human form. Just as she landed on the floor, she heard her mother cry out because of the mess and she heard her father curse.

"Kya!" screamed her father. With a sigh, Kya began to walk down the stairs. She walked into the living room and her father motioned for her to sit on the couch with a stern look on his face. "What have you been doing?"

"Is that any of your business?" asked Kya.

"Look at this mess. You were supposed to be unpacking, not destroying everything!" he yelled.

"Really? I didn't know that," snapped Kya.

"Don't give me attitude," he ordered.

"Then don't give me your lecture," said Kya.

"Kya dear, just tell us what happened," said her mother.

"A ghost," said Kya.

"If there was a ghost, our inventions would have picked up on the ecto-signature," said her father.

"Sure it would. Especially when all of your inventions work perfectly," said Kya sarcastically. "You're wasting your time down there. You don't even know what you're doing even though you claim you do."

"And what do you know? You know nothing on the subject," snapped her father.

"You have no idea what I know. In fact, you hardly know me at all. All you do is sit down in that lab, doing what you call research. You have no idea what I like, what I do, or who I hang out with. I hardly even exist to you," said Kya.

"Of course we know who you hang out with. You hang out with Ami," said her mother and Kya flinched. She spun around on her heel and walked up the stairs without another word.

"We're not done here!" yelled her father and Kya slammed the door to her room. She sat on her bed and held the wooden box in her lap. She stroked the lid as she stared out the window, but she left the box locked up tight.

**What do you think? Please let me know. I would really like to know if any of you like my story or not. Please review. **

**Just to let you all know, I'm going to the state championships on my varsity soccer team on Thursday next week. We're going all the way across the state and I won't be back until late Saturday night. I don't know if I'll be able to write any of my story on the five hour bus ride or when I'm in the hotel so I may or may not update on the weekend. I will do my best to get it up on Sunday though, and if I can't, I'll try Monday. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been forever since I posted. I'm really sorry about being so late and I'll give you an explanation after the chapter. For now, enjoy. Also, thank you to December's Morose for two great reviews. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Five

Kya woke up early that morning, and she was still angry about what had happened the evening before. She got up and went through her morning routine half asleep. As she walked down the stairs, she listened for any signs of her parents. Hearing them tinkering in the lab, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed something to eat, and left the house.

As Kya walked down the sidewalk, she looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue, still tinted with orange and purple from the sunrise. Clouds drifted lazily across the sky and disappeared behind the tall buildings surrounding her. Kya looked around her to see the occasional bird or squirrel and she heard dogs barking nearby.

The town seemed peaceful enough, and most people probably wouldn't have guessed that it was the most haunted city in the U.S. by walking down the street. The people of the town acted like every other person in the world; not constantly looking over their shoulders as if expecting something to attack them that very moment. It was a little surreal.

Kya arrived at the school and went to her locker. She placed her books inside and closed it. Turning around, she studied the crowd of students around her, searching for any signs of threats, such as Danny, Sam, and Tucker, Dash, and Paulina. Seeing none of them, Kya made her way through the halls to her first class.

Upon arriving, she saw Danny, Sam and Tucker all sitting on their desks chatting. The looked up as she entered the room and Danny smiled. Kya ignored him and sat down at her desk next to him. Danny sighed and continued his conversation with his friends.

From the corner of her eye, Kya studied the three friends. Tucker and Sam looked worried and Danny looked exhausted. There were talking quietly, as if fearing being overheard, and every time someone entered the room, they would stop talking and watch the person before talking again.

'Oh, that's not suspicious at all,' Kya thought sarcastically.

Earlier that morning, Danny woke up early and got ready for school. He walked down the stairs and saw Jazz already sitting at the table. His mother was wiping down the counters and Danny could hear his father already tinkering in the basement.

"Good morning sweetie," said his mother cheerfully.

"Morning Mom," said Danny and he got himself some cereal for breakfast.

"Danny, when you're done eating, could you vacuum the carpet upstairs before you go to school?" asked Maddie.

"But—," said Danny.

"Just do it," snapped Maddie. Danny nodded and quickly finished his breakfast.

"Where's the vacuum?" asked Danny.

"In the lab. You're father wanted to fix it and modify it a little," said Maddie. Danny froze at the thought of what his father could do with the vacuum. At a look from his mother, he scurried down the stairs.

"Dad? I need the vacuum," said Danny quietly.

"Danny! Here's the vacuum! Brand new…partly!" yelled Jack excitedly. Danny cautiously took the machine and slowly walked up the stairs. He went upstairs again and studied it. It looked like a normal vacuum cleaner with the hose to get small spaces. He poked it to make sure it wouldn't do anything.

"Great, I'm wary of a vacuum cleaner," said Danny and he turned it on. It started like any other vacuum cleaner…until the hose moved and faced Danny. A pair of red lights illuminated in the hose looking like red eyes and Danny stepped back.

Downstairs, Maddie heard the vacuum turn on and she smiled to herself, glad that Danny was doing what he was told. She absently wondered what Jack had done to the machine. At that moment, Jack came up the stairs to the kitchen with a large grin. "Jack, what did you do to the vacuum?" asked Maddie.

"I took our old vacuum and our new one and put them together. Then I made it so that when it's turned on, it attacks any source of ectoplasmic energy nearby," said Jack with a grin.

Upstairs, there was a loud crash and they heard Danny yelp. The front door opened and Sam and Tucker came inside. "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," said Sam.

"Morning kids! Danny's upstairs vacuuming. If you wait, he'll be down in a minute," said Maddie. Sam and Tucker nodded and sat at the kitchen table.

Suddenly, there was a series of crashes and thuds from upstairs. Footsteps pounded, running through the hall above them followed by the sound of the vacuum. Danny yelled and ran back down the hall. "Ow!" he yelled. "Get off me!" There was a loud thud. "Get away! Ow!"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and looked at the stairs. Maddie and Jack just continued with what they were doing after passing off what was happening upstairs as Danny being a klutz.

"Ow! That hurt!" cried Danny. "Ah! My cell!" For a second, it sounded as if the vacuum was choking. Then, a door opened and closed, only to open a second later. "Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" Everyone heard a loud crash and a thud. "Ha! Take that! Uh-oh…aaahhh!" There was a sound as if something big landed on the floor. "Get off!" Danny did a battle cry and there was a series of crashes. Sam and Tucker ran to the stairs and jumped out of the way as the vacuum rolled down the stairs and slammed into the floor. Danny ran down the stairs and stood over the vacuum, panting and holding the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

The vacuum twitched and Danny hit it with the bat again. Jack and Maddie came into the room and saw Danny's ruffled clothes and newly acquired bruises.

"Danny, what do you think you're doing?!" cried Maddie.

"My vacuum," whined Jack.

"That thing tried to kill me!" yelled Danny.

"Danny, the vacuum is not harmful to humans," said Maddie.

"Then maybe there's something wrong with it!" cried Danny. "Sam, Tucker, let's go." Danny grabbed his backpack and headed out the door with his friends in tow.

Kya sat listening to the three friends' conversation out of boredom when Danny said something interesting.

"I turned the vacuum on and was about to start when I was attacked! It looked at me with glowing red eyes and tried to hit me in the face," said Danny.

'Is he talking about a ghost?' Kya asked silently.

"Then I slammed into the wall and moved to the side as it crashed into the wall. I kept dodging it, but the space was so small, I kept running into things. Then, I ran down the hall until I tripped and fell and it tried to pin me down. Then, it stole my cell and attacked me again, sticking to my face. I ran into my room, grabbed the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick and ran back out. It ran into the wall and I hit it with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, but I think it only made it angrier. It pinned me to the ground, but I kicked it off and attacked with the Anti-Creep Stick. Finally, it fell down the stairs and you know the rest," said Danny.

'Where were his parents during all this? And was the ghost only a low-level being that couldn't do much damage?' Kya asked silently. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Dash saunter over with his minions behind him.

"Ha! You're such a loser Fenton. You got bear up by a vacuum!" cried Dash and everyone laughed. Danny blushed in embarrassment.

"My dad did something to it!" cried Danny in his defense.

'That sounds exactly like something Ami would do,' thought Kya. Instantly, her mood darkened and she rested her chin on her arms with only her eyes visible. She glared at the space in front of her and ignored everyone. Danny looked over and wondered why she seemed so depressed.

Later that day, in history class, Kya was sitting and staring out the window, not paying attention to the lecture that was being given. 'Clouds are nice. They just float by only being moved by currents of the wind. They don't have a care in the world,' thought Kya. Birds flew across her vision and she followed them with her eyes. 'I feel like a caged bird, unable to escape the cage that was made to keep me in.'

"Kya!" cried the teacher as he stood next to her. Kya lazily looked at him and glared. "Do you even know what I was talking about?"

"No," said Kya bluntly. The teacher was taken aback by her truthfulness, but shook it off.

"Fine. Then you and Miss Grey will be partners for an extra credit assignment. She was late and you weren't paying attention. I want a five paragraph essay on three main parts of World War I," said the teacher and Kya sighed.

"Whatever," said Kya.

"You two have until Friday to have it finished," said the teacher and Kya glared.

"I get it. Can you please continue your lecture so I'm not the center of attention? Or do you like causing misery for your students?" asked Kya in an icy tone. The teacher glared at Kya but went back to the front of the room to continue the lecture. Kya glanced over to the 'Miss Grey' she was going to have to work with and saw the African American girl she would always see sitting by herself at lunch.

When school was over, Kya went to her locker and grabbed the books she would need for her homework. As she closed her locker, Valerie walked up to her and stared. Kya glared at her for a moment and seemed to study her. "Is there something you needed?" asked Kya.

"We're supposed to work together for a project in history, remember?" asked Valerie in a condescending voice.

"Your point?" asked Kya.

"We need to get it done," said Valerie.

"We? I don't need extra credit, and I don't care if it is a punishment. You're the one who needs extra credit if I'm not mistaken and I know that you aren't one to work with others. So, if you want the points, you can do it on your own," said Kya.

"Excuse me? You expect me to take on part of your work? I don't think so," said Valerie.

"I do," said Kya and she began to walk away.

"Hey!" cried Valerie and she grabbed Kya's wrist. Kya spun around, grabbed Valerie's wrist, and slammed her into the lockers.

"You touch me again, and I won't refrain from breaking your wrist," growled Kya with a fierce glare. Valerie glared back, but she was shaking. "I don't care what you want to do or what you expect me to do. I'll do what I want to when I want to; no more, no less."

"Kya? Valerie? What's going on?" asked Danny as he walked up to them.

"Nothing Danny. Why don't you go find Sam and Tucker and head on home?" asked Kya.

"I heard from Tucker that you two were supposed to do an essay for history. That must suck," said Danny.

"It does indeed," said Kya sarcastically.

"She's not even planning to help me," muttered Valerie.

"Kya, you got in trouble and you need to do what you were told. Plus, you can't just make Valerie do all the work. That's not fair," said Danny.

"Life isn't fair, now is it?" snapped Kya. Danny glared.

"So, whose house are you going to?" asked Danny with a smirk. Kya glared at him then sighed.

"Valerie's," said Kya. Valerie started to protest but Kya held up a hand. "My house is still a mess from unpacking, and I don't have a computer hooked up at home."

"Fine," muttered Valerie and the twos girls walked out of the school leaving a smirking Danny behind them. "Why did you do what Danny said?"

"Because he wouldn't leave me the hell alone if I didn't," snapped Kya. "He's persistent, annoying, stubborn, and too determined for his own good."

"He only wants to be your friend," said Valerie.

"What if I don't want any friends?" growled Kya.

"Why don't you?" asked Valerie.

"That is none of your business," said Kya.

"This is my place," said Valerie and she led them to a room in an apartment complex. Valerie opened the door and walked over to her room. She hesitated for a second, which did not go unnoticed by Kya, and opened the door. Kya's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw all the ghost hunting weapons hanging from the walls and sitting on the bed and the newspaper clippings of Danny Phantom.

"What's with the weapons?" asked Kya as if asking about the weather. She studied every single one of them and figured out what each could do with a glance. Kya studied Valerie's grip on the weapons as she moved them from off the bed onto their specific racks on the walls. She seemed familiar with the weapons, as if she used them often, and she also held them carefully, as if not knowing their full potential.

"Nothing," said Valerie. Kya shook her head.

"Do you hunt ghosts or something?" asked Kya.

"W-what would give you that idea?" asked Valerie nervously.

"These are ghost hunting weapons," said Kya. "And judging from the amount of grease in the gears and the wearing in the barrel of the guns, they're used often."

"How do you know all this?" asked Valerie quietly.

"I'm a genius. Plus, my parents are ghost researchers and they build inventions that use the same type of material used in these weapons. Also, that weapon there is a copy of one my parents made. A while back, the blueprints were stolen and I'm guessing the one who stole them made the weapon and gave it to you. So, what exactly is your connection with Vlad Masters?" asked Kya.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Valerie, venom lacing her tone.

"Then what's with the hostility?" asked Kya. 'Obviously, Masters is using her as a pawn…but for what?' she thought.

"Never mind, let's just get to work," said Valerie. Kya walked over to Valerie's desk and opened her bag. She pulled out a laptop and plugged it in. "I thought you said you didn't have a computer."

"Hooked up," said Kya with a smirk. "You can't just assume something if you don't have all the pieces to the puzzle." Valerie glared, but they got to work. They worked for hours, but they completed the essay, not wanting to have to spend more that one night on it. When they were finished, Kya took her things and headed home. She pictured all the weapons that were in Valerie's room and filed the information away for later. 'She won't be a threat…for now,' thought Kya.

**Okay, you should know that the first week I was gone for soccer state championships. Well, the next weekend, my cousin was over along with seven friends, not all of them mine. Some were my brother's. One of his friends brought over a Wii. We played for hours until around…two in the morning. After that were final exams all week. I hate final exams. But, I came through and typed up this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I got a couple more reviews. I'm so happy. Also, sorry I'm a little late. A great big thank you to my reviews and here is the next chapter. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Six

There's one place in an entire city that will always be almost completely devoid of life. To most, it is a sad place to be. Others think it is dark and dreary, but for one spirit, the graveyard is the perfect place to be. She loves sitting on the tombstones, surrounded by memories.

Her silvery white hair reflects the moonlight and her neon green eyes glow in the dark. Her pale skin stands out all the more because of her black shirt, pants, and trench coat. Every time she moved, the chains on her pants would clink against the stone creating and eerie sound that echoed across the grounds.

She swung her led lightly as she stared up at the sky, watching the moon and stars. A small smile appeared on her lips as she began to hum a haunting tune. She looked at the ground through the fog that was beginning to gather all around her.

The spirit chuckled as she remembered an encounter with a human earlier that day. She had been sitting on a tombstone that had recently been added to the cemetery, and apparently, it still got visitors. A young man and woman had walked towards the grave carrying flowers. When they saw the spirit, they screamed and ran.

Feeling sympathy for the new tombstone, the spirit picked up the flowers the humans had dropped and placed hem on the grave. Sighing, she walked to a new area of the graveyard. She had been in the cemetery for hours and she still had no intention of leaving just yet.

The spirit continued humming the haunting tune as she stood and walked towards the back of the graveyard and found an older tombstone to sit on. When she was comfortable, she began to sing with a beautiful and powerful voice.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_I can feel the night beginning _

_Separate me from the living_

_Understanding me_

_After all I've seen_

_Piecing every thought together_

_Find the words to make me better_

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

_All that I'm living for _

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for _

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door my ghosts are gaining on me_

_I believe that dreams are sacred _

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_Like a lullaby_

_Like a reason why_

_Like a play of my obsessions_

_Make my understand the lesson_

_So I'll find myself_

_So I won't be lost again_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door my ghosts are gaining on me_

_Guess I thought I'd have to change to world to make you see me_

_To be the one_

_I could have ran forever_

_But how far would I have come _

_Without mourning your love_

_All that I'm living for _

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door my ghosts are gaining on me_

_Should it hurt to love you? _

_Should I feel like I do?_

_Should I lock the last open door _

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

The spirit sighed and looked at her hand, as if contemplating a great mystery when she heard something. She heard an insane cackling and a yell. Looking up, she saw a large green ghost get sucked into a thermos by another ghost. He had white hair, green eyes, and wore a black and white jumpsuit. She heard him sigh as he floated down until his feet touched the ground.

"That's the third one tonight. Can't I get a break once in a while?" he asked himself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," said the spirit. The boy gasped and spun around.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The real question here is who are you?" asked the spirit.

"I'm Danny Phantom," said the boy.

"You may call me Dusk," said the spirit.

"You're a ghost, right?" asked Danny and Dusk nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Um, hello? Ghost…Cemetery," Dusk said while gesturing to herself and then everything around her.

"So?" asked Danny. Dusk smacked her forehead.

"You aren't very bright…are you?" asked Dusk.

"Hey! I resent that!" cried Danny.

"Of course you do," said Dusk.

"So, are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Danny.

"Here, let me give you a hint," said Dusk and she pointed to herself. "Dead." She pointed to Danny. "Dead." She pointed to the ground in front of the tombstone. "Dead. Seeing the pattern yet?" Suddenly, a bird flew into the graveyard and landed on a tree branch chirping happily. "Wait for it."

"Wait for what?" asked Danny.

"Wait for it," said Dusk and the bird fell to the ground. "D-wait…" The bird twitched and then was completely still. "Dead." Danny was still lost and had no idea why the ghost was here.

Dusk heard something in the distance and held up her hand to silence any questions Danny had. She stood from her perch and listened carefully. Dusk heard the distinct sound of small jet engines coming closer. She smirked as a girl in a red suit appeared riding on a jet sled.

"Valerie," said Danny quietly and Dusk glanced at him.

"You're going down ghosts!" yelled Valerie.

"Soon to be dead," said Dusk and Danny's eyes widened. Dusk took flight and stopped in front of Valerie.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Valerie.

"Why? I'm a ghost and you're a hunter. Aren't you supposed to fight me? Or are you scared?" asked Dusk in a taunting tome.

"No! I'm after the ghost boy!" yelled Valerie.

"Oh, so you're out for revenge then?" asked Dusk and Valerie froze.

"What do you know?!" yelled Valerie.

"Just that you're only out for yourself. All you want to do is destroy him. You don't care about anything else. If something gets destroyed, so be it, it's for the greater good, am I right? All the other ghosts can roam free all they want, cause damage, hurt people, and ruin lives while you go off and play avenger. You don't care about other people and their pain, only your own. That ghost down there, the one you so adamantly hunt, protects this city better than you do, and you expect to be appreciated for your 'hard work'. From my point of view, you are the menace of this city," said Dusk.

"Shut up!" screamed Valerie. "You don't know anything! You're just some stupid ghost!"

"I'd say I'm pretty smart if I figured that out with only a few clues," said Dusk indifferently.

'She's deliberately egging Valerie on. But why?' thought Danny.

Valerie attacked Dusk with a series of shots from her ect0-gun. Dusk evaded them all with small, swift movements. She looked completely calm, as if everything were fine in the world. She looked at the ground below her and sighed.

"See what I mean? You fire blindly at your enemy, not calculating the damage you could cause. With just those few shots, you've desecrated many of the graves in which your fellow humans rest," said Dusk gesturing to the ground below her.

"If my shots hit you, that wouldn't happen!" yelled Valerie.

"And you think that a ghost is just going to sit there and let you shoot them? Never gonna happen," said Dusk.

"Shut up!" snapped Valerie. She fired another series of shots, but Dusk countered with her own ectoblasts and canceled out Valerie's. Valerie's eyes widened, but she rushed Dusk on her jet sled.

Dusk moved to the side and Valerie shot past her, only to turn around and rush again, this time adding ectoblasts. Dusk dodged all the blasts and grabbed the front of Valerie's jet sled, stopping her in mid-air.

"There's no way that you can defeat me, after all, you're only human," said Dusk in a cold tone.

"H-how are you so strong?!" cried Valerie.

"Two things; Phantom and I have the same strength, and I don't hold back," said Dusk. She grabbed Valerie's foot and dangled her in the air by her ankle. "You annoy me." Dusk punched Valerie in the stomach and she slammed into the ground. Dusk landed next to Valerie. "You are blinded by your stubbornness and need for revenge. Open your eyes and maybe you'll see something you missed."

"Like what?" snapped Valerie.

"That's for you to find out," said Dusk. "Now, I must be going but…" Dusk put her hand in front of Valerie's face. "I had a blast." Her hand began to emit a pale blue light and Valerie fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" asked Danny as he ran over.

"Just put her to sleep for a while. We should get away before she wakes up and screams in frustration," said Dusk. Danny nodded and flew away. Dusk took one last look at Valerie and shook her head. She landed in an alleyway and a bright light enveloped her.

'I knew you were a hunter Valerie, but I didn't think you would be so foolish,' thought Kya as she walked out of the alley. She stopped and looked up at the sky in the direction she came from when she heard a scream of frustration. Chuckling, she made her way home.

**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know. But you all should be happy that I got this out on time. Last Wednesday, I slammed my pinky in a door and it hurt so bad, I was sick. I couldn't put any pressure on it at all. I didn't think I would be able to type, but I can, though my pinky is throbbing now. Well, it's for all of you, so I'm happy. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Man has it been a long time. I had the worst writer's block ever. I could think of nothing whatsoever to do for this story. Plus, I was lazy. Anyway, I finally thought of something to do, but I'm going to write a few chapters before I post the next chapter so it may be a while before chapter eight is posted. This chapter is very short and I apologize for that, but that's how I want it to be. I want to thank those who reviewed and I hope I hear more from you. Here's the chapter. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Seven

It was the last day of school and the students were all waiting for the one thing that would release them front the dull monotony of class that the teachers insisted on keeping up. Today was a little different than most for the teachers were all lecturing about the same thing; study over the summer and be safe. One student in particular continued to glance at the clock. It was ten minutes until the final bell when she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ami?" asked the teacher with a sigh.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Ami and her green eyes looked to her best friend. She could see the question in her friend's blue eyes, but she turned away.

"Can't you wait?" asked the teacher and Ami shook her head.

"It's an emergency," said Ami.

"Fine, but hurry," said the teacher and Ami ran from the room and down the hall. She stopped in the middle o the hall and looked both ways, searching for anyone else who may have been out of class. Seeing no one, she ran up to her locker and opened it, pulling out a laptop, a mouse, and a button.

Ami ran to the bathroom and blocked the door. When her computer started, she began to type furiously, using the mouse every once in a while. A smirk was on her lips and it widened into a grin as she worked. Finally, she let out a triumphant cry, set the laptop down, and jumped to her feet.

She closed the laptop, and pocketed the mouse while holding the button in one hand. Quickly, she made her way through the halls and out to the front courtyard. In front of her, the flagpole was flagless, but something lay beside it.

Ami turned back to face the school and grinned. She raised the button so it was level with her face and said, "Now, for the finale of my master plan," and pressed the button.

Back in class, Ami's friend looked at the clock. Just five more minutes, but where was Ami? She glanced out the window and then turned back tot the teacher. She raised her hand.

"What is it Kya?" asked the teacher.

"May I go get a drink?" asked Kya.

"Only one person out of the room at a time," said the teacher and Kya slowly lowered her hand. Four minutes left. The teacher put down the marker he was using and began to finish his lecture. Three minutes left. The teacher walked to his desk. Two minutes left. Kya shifted in her seat, glancing at the clock to watch the seconds tick slowly by. She jumped when there was a loud noise and many of the drawers in the room snapped open. Various pieces of the teacher's underwear flew out of the drawers and landed on the floor and some even landed on a few unfortunate students.

All was silent for all of two seconds and every student began to laugh. The teacher ran around the room, picking up his underwear as he went. "I'll never forget this!" yelled one student while taking pictures of the teacher.

While all this was happening, Kya slipped out of the room and ran outside. She grinned as she saw Ami and Ami pointed up. Kya looked up and laughed as she saw the principal's underwear flying from the top of the flagpole.

"Ami! So this is what you were planning," said Kya and Ami grinned. "How did you manage to get every teacher's underwear and show them to every class?"

"That's a secret," said Ami.

"You are the coolest," said Kya while looking up at Ami in admiration. Ami struck a pose and Kya stood.

"I know," said Ami as she looked up at Kya.

The school's doors opened and the principal strode out. He looked furious and Kya gulped. As the principal neared, Ami burst into tears. Kya looked at Ami and Ami glared at her.

"What is going on here?" demanded the principal.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Ami through her tears. The principal looked up and his face drained of color. "What kind of school is this?"

"I'm sorry little girl. I-I'll get them down, just don't cry," said the principal. He stepped around them and turned to Kya. "What are the two of you doing out here?"

"Oh! I was…escorting this elementary schooler because she…got lost and I was…going to the bathroom when I saw her through the window. I was taking her back to the school and this is what I see. Can't you run a school at all?" asked Kya.

"Elementary schooler? What are you—?" started Ami but when the principal looked at her, she smiled and latched onto Kya's arm. "Let's go big sister," cried Ami, "Even though I'm a year older."

"Right," said Kya with a shrug and they began to walk down the sidewalk. The bell rang behind them and the students ran outside. They laughed at the principal as he pulled his underwear down from the flagpole. Kya and Ami burst out laughing and watched everyone leave the school. "You'll be a legend for this."

"I know," said Ami.

"You're the only one to pull that big of a prank on the last day of school. I wish I would have though of something like that," said Kya, "And great cover up."

"Yeah, but did you have to call me an elementary schooler?" asked Ami.

"Well, you were crying and you're so…" said Kya.

"So what?" asked Ami with a glare.

"So…cute?" asked Kya with a grin.

"You were going to say short weren't you?" asked Ami.

"No, of course not. I don't know what you're talking about," said Kya.

"You're a horrible liar," said Ami and Kya just smiled.

"You know I love you," said Kya.

"I love you too," said Ami, "You'll always be my little sister."

"Whose little?" asked Kya and Ami began to chase her down the street.

Suddenly, Kya was brought out of her memories as something flew by her window and shivers wracked her body. She made sure her door was closed and transformed into her ghost half. Kya flew out the window and followed the green ghost ahead of her so she could send it back into the Ghost Zone.

_'That was the best day of my life. I wish things were how they used to be,'_ thought Kya.

**What did you think? Please let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions for what I should do, I'll gladly accept them and see what I can do with them. Thanks again. **

**Lost Demon Soul**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Finally! Chapter Eight! I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope you like it. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Eight

It had been two weeks since the incident in the graveyard and Kya tried to avoid Danny as much as possible. During those two weeks, she had seen some of the most common ghosts in Amity Park and had even battled a few. Most of the time though, she watched Phantom as he fought them, memorizing how they fought and what they could do. When she did fight the ghosts, she made sure not to be seen by Phantom or by any humans who happened to be in the area. She didn't want to be seen as a new evil ghost, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself either.

The sun had just risen and Kya stared at the ceiling, watching as the shadows began to recede. It was a weekend, but she still got up early. It seemed to be a habit of hers ever since she got her ghost powers, that and she never needed as much sleep or much to eat. Kya had a feeling that today would not be a good day and she wanted to stay in bed, but she knew that would never happen. Something always seemed to happen to make her do something she didn't want to do. As expected, she felt her mother's nervousness as she walked up the stairs. Kya's door opened and her mother walked into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Kya and her mother jumped slightly.

"I have something I want to tell you so you won't be surprised," said her mother.

"Surprised?" asked Kya and she turned to her mother with a glare, not liking where this was going.

"Well…today…it's um…" said her mother.

"Spit it out already," snapped Kya.

"There's a family reunion today and all of our relatives are coming over today to see our new house and some may stay over for a little while," said her mother.

"WHAT?!" screamed Kya. "Why are you only telling me this now?!"

"Well, you've been busy lately and we've been working in the lab…" said her mother trailing off.

"In other words, you forgot," said Kya. "Just get out so I can get dressed."

"Kya, could you please wear something other than black today?" asked her mother. Kya only glared and her mother hastily left the room. She got out of bed and headed into her closet, pulling out a pair of black pants, a long-sleeve black shirt with a red dragon wrapping around her torso and down her left arm. She dressed and pulled on a pair of black tennis shoes and walked into the bathroom to brush out her hair and tie it up in a ponytail. When she finished tying the black ribbon around her neck, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kya stopped in the doorway and stared. Some of her relatives had already arrived. At the table sat her Aunt Serra and Uncle Ian, both were talking merrily to her parents. Over at the fridge was her cousin Devon who was about thirteen. Kya walked into the kitchen and went over to the counter near the sink and picked up an apple and bit into it. At the sound, her parents and relatives looked up and her relatives smiled while her parents looked at her warily.

"Kya! I was wondering when you would come down. Though, if I remember correctly, you never were a morning person," said Ian.

"No, I'm not. It's nice to see you all again. How have you been?" asked Kya in a pleasant tone, but her expression was indifferent.

"We've been great. Devon's been doing well in school ever since you tutored him last time we saw you. You truly are a genius," said Serra.

"Not really," said Kya with a shrug and Devon glared at her. She felt his glare and his indignation. She glanced down at him and glared back. At her icy glare, he hid behind Ian. With a smirk, Kya finished her apple and threw the core into the trash.

"So, Kya, how has your research been going?" asked Ian.

"Research?" asked her mother.

"Eve, you don't know about your daughter's research?" asked Serra.

"She's been researching a ghost's energy source. She told us about it the last time we saw her, but she wasn't that interested then. I think she wanted to get your attention," said Ian and Kya glared at him.

"I've found out quite a bit recently actually," said Kya.

"Really? Fill us in why don't you?" asked Ian with a big smile.

"I've found out that ghosts get their energy from human emotions which would explain why they torment humans. Malevolent ghosts get their energy from fear, anger, hatred, and so on. Benevolent ghosts get their energy from happiness and sometimes love. Poltergeists get their energy from frustration, annoyance and sometimes fear and nervousness. The malevolent and poltergeists do what they do so they can feed off those emotions and gain power from them. To ghosts, emotions are like a drug and they get addicted so they come back for more and can't resist coming to the human world. In the Ghost Zone, they stay at the same power level, never weakening never getting stronger, so they come to get energy from human emotions. That's why ghosts come here," said Kya.

"But Kya, there is no such thing as a benevolent ghost, right Alan?" asked Eve.

"Right," said Kya's father with a nod.

"You only say that because you're prejudiced and because you refuse to see them," snapped Kya with a glare. Serra and Ian were surprised at Kya's attitude toward her parents and Devon seemed to study Kya. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go let in our other relatives who are coming to the door." Kya left the room and those left were staring at the door.

"How does she know that they're coming to the door?" asked Devon.

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask her later," said Serra and Devon nodded. Kya opened the door and was greeted by her grandparents.

"Kya! It's so good to see you! My, you've gotten so big!" cried her grandmother and she hugged Kya. Kya twitched but allowed her grandmother to hug her. Her grandfather stepped through the door and looked at Kya.

"What's with all the black girl? And why are you so quiet? The last time we saw you, you were all loud and hyperactive," said her grandfather.

"Times change," said Kya. "My parents are in the kitchen with Aunt Eve, Uncle Ian and Devon." Her grandparents went to the kitchen and Kya closed the door with a sigh. She walked over to the kitchen door, but stayed in the hall, hidden by the wall.

"What's with that girl? She used to be happy," asked Serra.

"I really don't know. She just changed one day. We never found out why," said Eve.

"Kya is really different now. She's scary," said Devon.

"That's not all. We hardly ever see her anymore. She's always in her room or somewhere in town. She never talks and when she does, it's some sarcastic comment or an insult," said Alan.

"Really?" asked Grandma.

"Yeah. Also, her grades have dropped, but they're rising again. She also gets in trouble at school and she has so many big scars and she won't tell us where they're from," said Eve.

"If she had so many big scars, don't you think you would have noticed if your daughter was severely hurt?" asked Serra with a stern look.

"Of course we would," said Alan.

"Not when you're in the lab all day long," said Kya, leaning on the doorway. "It seems you all forgot that I'm still in the house." Kya glared at all of them. "Let me tell you all something; my parents hardly ever leave their lab except for food or a bathroom break. They're never there when I come home, and the only time they talk to me is to tell me bad news, yell at me, or annoy me. They know less about me than they do of ghosts which is saying something."

"Kya!" yelled Alan.

"See?" asked Kya. "Now, there's another person at the door. I suggest one of you go get it, because I'm not going to." Kya left the kitchen and headed into the backyard. She leaned against a tree and waited for everyone to arrive and come to the back for the barbeque. After a while, everyone had arrived, but they were all inside talking. Just then, the door opened and all of Kya's cousins came outside. Devon sat at one of the tables set up with another boy about twelve named Dane. Three young girls ran around the yard chasing each other. One was seven and her name was Lily. Another was eight and her name was Talia. The last one, Kya had never met so she had to be less than four. Ignoring them, she began to hum. Still, none of the younger kids noticed her until she began to sing.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be out there somewhere_

_Wherever you are _

_I'm waiting _

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring_

_You close to me_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you so please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me? _

_I used to be scared of _

_Letting someone in _

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_No one to talk to and_

_No one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you so please_

_Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got _

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you so please_

_Hear me_

"Wow, you have a really pretty voice," said the youngest girl that Kya didn't know.

"Kya, we didn't see you here. This is Mai my little sister," said Talia.

"Hi," said Kya in a bored tone.

"Kya?" asked Lily in a quiet voice. Kya looked down at her and she shrank away.

"Yes Lily?" asked Kya.

"Will you play with us?" asked Lily.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like it," said Kya.

"Kya, why have you changed so much?" asked Talia.

"Because things have happened and I've seen things that I never want to think of ever again. I've gotten older and I've matured. The same thing will happen to all of you one day, but you won't turn out like me," said Kya.

"Will you sing again?" asked Mai and Kya turned to the little girl. Kya froze. She looked so much like Ami.

"Sorry, no. Look, I need to go relax for a little while," said Kya and she went inside the house.

"What's with her?" asked Dane.

"When she looked at Mai, she froze. I don't know why," said Talia. The five kids ran inside to their parents and told them.

"She's taking a shower now," said Eve. "When she's done, why don't you all ask her to show you around town? I'm sure you'd like to see the place." The kids cheered and ran outside to wait for Kya.

Kya went into the bathroom and undressed. She pulled out a towel and set it on the counter, turned on the water, and got in when the water was warm. The water ran down her body and she relaxed, letting her mind wander. She remembered some of the times she spent with Ami, the crazy stunts they pulled, the pranks they played, and the havoc they caused. A small smile graced Kya's lips but she frowned when she felt a wave of cold and a light thud. She passed off the thud as the kids downstairs and turned up the heat of the water.

Kya ran her fingers through her hair and froze when she felt something cold touch her foot.

Danny had been rudely awakened by his ghost sense telling him that there was a ghost nearby. Quickly getting dressed, he grabbed a Fenton Thermos and transformed into Danny Phantom and flew through the wall. Instantly alert, he looked around for any sign of the ghost. A flash of green flew by and he gave chase. He had never seen the ghost before, but it didn't matter, he was going to get rid of it as soon as possible.

The ghost suddenly stopped and confronted Danny with a maniacal grin. They fought using only punches and kicks, and then Danny threw in an ecto-blast. The ghost got blasted into the ground and it flew back up and glared at Danny. The ghost rushed Danny and threw him towards a house. Instantly, Danny turned intangible until he slowed down and then turned tangible again. He hit a wall and noticed that he was sitting in water. Rubbing his head he looked up to see blue eyes looking down at him.

Kya looked down and her eyes widened when she saw neon green eyes staring back at her. Phantom's face turned beet red and Kya screamed. Phantom flew out of the shower and Kya turned off the water.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Danny as he tried to leave. Kya grabbed his collar and he looked back at her to see her wrapped in a towel.

"You are so dead," growled Kya.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. There was a ghost and it threw me," said Danny trying to explain himself.

"I don't care," said Kya and she began to beat the crap out of the poor ghost. He flew intangibly through the door and Kya followed, grabbing his leg and pulling. She punched him and he landed on the ground with a groan. A green mist came from Kya's mouth and she turned around to see the ghost from earlier in the week that she had fought. It had tried to steal her box.

"You," growled Kya. "Phantom, I'm not done with you." She glared over her shoulder and Danny gulped. "I have a little payback for you," she said to the other ghost. She then proceeded to beat the ghost until it was a pile of ectoplasmic goo. She turned around and Phantom was gone. Kya glared at the floor and started to yell. "Phantom! You get your ass back here! I'm not done with you yet you pervert! Next time I see you, I'll beat the hell out of you!" Kya heard a gasp from the stairs and she turned around.

Standing at the top of the stairs, were the five kids. There were all staring at Kya as if she was crazy. "Auntie Eve! Kya's going crazy and she's cursing!" yelled Devon.

"I'm not going crazy you little brat," snapped Kya. She stormed into the bathroom and got dressed. When she got downstairs, all the adults had scolding looks on their faces.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't curse around the kids," said Serra.

"And what were you yelling about young lady?" asked Alan.

"I was taking a shower and a stupid ghost shows up and sees me naked. Then another ghosts shows up letting the other escape, but it got beaten to goo," said Kya.

"But our alarms would have gone off," said Eve.

"Obviously, they didn't. Go upstairs and take a look at the pile of ectoplasmic goo on the floor. I think that will be proof enough," snapped Kya. Her parents went up the stairs and everyone else looked at her like she was crazy.

"So, ghosts actually exist?" asked Dane.

"Of course. And Phantom is so going to get it when I see him again," growled Kya.

"Phantom?" asked Talia.

"He's the main ghost of this town. His full name is Danny Phantom and he fights the other ghosts that try to cause chaos," Kya explained absently. She felt a tug at her jeans and she looked down to see Mai looking up at her.

"Will you show us around town?" she asked. Kya sighed.

"Do all of you have shoes on?" asked Kya and they nodded. "Fine, let's go." They walked out the door and headed down the street. "All of you stay near me. If any of you wander off, I'll punish you myself and then tell your parents." All the kids nodded. Kya led them around the city and stopped at the park to let them play for a little while. She stared at the sky while sitting on a bench and let her mind wander. Suddenly, there was a scream and Kya immediately jumped up and looked for her cousins. A large panther ghost had pinned a terrified Mai to a tree. The young girl was screaming and crying.

Kya rushed over and kicked the panther in the ribs, just behind the shoulder and it hissed in pain, letting Mai go. The little girl began to run and the panther licked its lips, anticipating a good meal. It chased after Mai and was about to slash her across the back with its claws when Kya jumped in the way. The claws tore through her flesh from her let shoulder, across her stomach, to her right hip. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, blood coloring the grass red, the drops glittering like rubies in the fading light.

"Kya!" yelled Mai and she ran to her cousin.

"Run," said Kya quietly.

"No! You're hurt!" cried Mai. Her other cousins ran over and Kya struggled to get up as she heard the panther growl. Her cousins hid behind her as she stood holding her right hand to her chest, blood dripping down her arm.

_'This is going to be hard trying to protect them and fighting that thing at the same time,'_ thought Kya trying to think of a way to get the panther to keep its attention on her. Kya rushed the panther and her little cousins gasped. She slid to the ground and slid under the panther's stomach. With all her strength, she kicked up with both feet causing the big cat to scream in pain and fly into the air. Kya rolled as it began to fall to the ground and avoided its large body. The panther growled and got to its feet just as Kya did.

"Kya!" yelled Devon as Kya staggered.

"Shut up!" yelled Kya but the panther had already heard him. It ran towards the group of kids and they stood frozen in fear. Kya ran after the panther and slammed into its side, sending them tumbling across the grass. The panther bit down on Kya's right shoulder and she screamed in pain. She pulled out a small dagger that was hidden in her sleeve and stabbed the panther's eyes. It screamed in pain and yanked its head back, pulling the dagger from Kya's hand. Kya lunged, grabbed the knife, and pulled it out, only to stab the panther's other eye. Screaming again, it thrashed around in a blind rage, trying to hit Kya. Its claws sliced Kya's right leg until it collapsed from exhaustion. Kya pulled out and little device and put it on the panther and pressed a button. The panther disappeared in a bright green light.

"Kya!" cried her cousins as they ran over to her. Kya kneeled to the ground, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Blood flowed freely onto the grass and the little ones looked worriedly at Kya.

"Are you okay?" asked Mai.

"Of course she's not! Look at all that blood!" cried Dane.

"I'm fine," said Kya and they looked down at her. She gave them a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be good as new in no time. Now, let's get you home. Luckily, it's not far." They slowly walked down the street, Kya limping and walking slowly while the children surrounded her, helping her when she needed it. They were almost home when Kya heard someone call out to her. She turned and saw Danny running towards them.

"Kya, what happened?" asked Danny.

"Ghost attack. Giant panther," said Kya with a little difficulty.

"Let me help," said Danny and he gently lifted her arm and draped it across his shoulders. Kya flinched and he loosened his grip. "Let's get you home. Then we'll call an ambulance."

"No!" cried Kya. "No, I'll be fine. This is nothing."

"This isn't nothing! You've been torn to shreds! You look like a cat's scratching post," said Danny.

"That's essentially what I've become," said Kya with a smirk. "Look, I've had worse than this and I didn't go to a hospital then, so I don't need to go now. Just get me home and I'll take care of it myself." Danny scowled but did as he was told. They reached Kya's house after a couple minutes of walking and the children ran inside to their parents. The adults ran into the room and gasped.

"Kya! What happened to you?!" cried Eve as she ran to her daughter.

"Back off!" yelled Kya and Eve stood frozen in shock. "Just go to my room and bring me that box that is under my bed." Eve ran up the stairs and brought down a large metal box. Danny sat Kya down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and Kya opened the box. Inside were all kinds of medical supplies.

"Do this often?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea," muttered Kya. "Anyone who is squeamish should leave the room. Danny, can you get me a large bowl of hot water and a pile of rags?" Danny nodded and a minute later, he had what she had asked for. Mai and the other kids stood at the door and watched Kya as she cleaned her wounds, stitched some, covered them with different kinds of ointments, and covered them with bandages. When Kya was finished, she leaned back in the chair and put her hands to her head. "I need painkillers." Danny handed her a cup of water and a couple of pills. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," said Danny with a smile and Kya took the medicine. "You know, I think this is the most civil I've seen you."

"What? Am I usually a barbarian?" asked Kya with a smirk and Danny laughed.

"No, just mean," said Danny.

"This is me in pain. Don't get used to it," said Kya.

"What in the world happened to you young lady?" demanded Alan.

"I was attacked by a damn panther ghost!" snapped Kya.

"No, we were and Kya protected us," said Mai. "That ghost was going to kill me, but Kya stood in front of me and got hit instead."

"Then she attacked the panther head on!" cried Devon.

"She beat the crap out of that ghost!" cried Dane.

"She protected us with her life," said Talia.

"She got hurt because of us," said Lily.

"Not because of you, for you. And don't blame yourselves. The ghost was the one that did this to me, not you," said Kya.

"Kya, thank you so much for protecting our kids," said Serra with tears in her eyes.

"They're family, and they're only kids," said Kya. "Listen to me, all five of you." The kids perked up and watched her intently. "Life is short and you never know what can happen to you. Live your life the way you want to and don't let anyone control you. Do what you want, live your dreams, because you never know if or when they'll be taken from you. Never give up, always push forward, and never look back at the mistakes you'll make. Learn from them, and you'll be happy." The kids nodded and the adults looked at Kya strangely.

"Since when did you become a philosopher?" asked Danny with a smile.

"Never. I just have a lot of time to think," said Kya. Danny helped Kya upstairs to her room and helped her get in bed.

"You better get a lot of rest. Get better quick okay?" asked Danny and Kya nodded. "I need to get home, but I'll come visit you tomorrow. Bye." Kya nodded and her eyes began to close. Soon, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Wow. This is longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. I finally thought of an idea for this chapter, but now I no idea what to do next. It may take a while to get the next chapter up, but I'll do my best. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Nine

Kya woke that Monday morning to her alarm clock beeping loudly. She groaned and turned off the annoying machine. With a sigh, she got up and got ready for school. She flinched slightly when she accidentally moved her right shoulder too much, pulling at the stitches. The wounds had almost healed, but they were still painful.

The day before, her family had left and Danny had come to see her. He left after a short while, seeing that Kya was asleep, though in reality, she was only faking it. Kya was glad that he had left; she didn't want to be his friend. He was just so damn persistent. She was just using him and his friends to get information on the ghosts that they knew so much about so she's be able to defeat them with out too much trouble.

Kya walked down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast as she headed out the door. Her parents had been in the lab, as usual, and Kya could hear them talking about her injuries. They wondered if they should keep her home for a while, but Kya had left anyway.

When she finally reached the school, she went to her locker to get her books. Suddenly, Kya was overwhelmed by a person's shock. Turning, she saw Danny staring at her. He ran over with his friends following.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Coming to school, like everyone else," said Kya sarcastically.

"But you were seriously hurt," protested Danny.

"So? I have a high pain tolerance," said Kya and she walked away as the morning bell rang.

"She's so rude," said Sam. "You'd think she'd be a little grateful for the concern."

"Maybe she's not much of a people person," said Tucker, "But I do agree that she's rude."

"Come on guys, don't be mean. She acted a little different this weekend. She's really hurt too, so she may be rude because of that too," said Danny.

"She didn't look that hurt to me," said Sam.

"Sam, she was hurt more than I've ever been in a ghost fight, and she lost a lot of blood. I guess she's really good at hiding her injuries," said Danny.

"Why are you taking her side all the time?" demanded Sam.

"Because you won't give her a chance," said Danny as he began to walk to class.

The classes passed by slowly until Kya had P.E. with Sam. Kya stood in front of her locker and wondered if she should try and play sick or not. Sam kept glancing at her as she dressed and finally, Kya got annoyed. With a glare directed at the other girl, she opened her locker, then pulled off her shirt. Sam gasped at the gashes and rows of stitches. Kya then pulled off her skirt, showing another set of gashes and stitches.

"What happened to you?" asked Sam quietly.

"Ghost," came Kya's simple answer as she left the locker room. Sam stared after her, wondering how she could be walking around without showing any pain at all. Kya went through P.E. without saying a word or showing how much pain she was in.

Finally, it was lunch and Kya sat on the roof, eating her food while listening to her iPod. When she finished, she walked over to the edge of the roof to watch all of the other students below. She didn't notice Danny, Sam, or Tucker at the door to the roof.

"Fools," muttered Kya. Danny, Sam, and Tucker wondered if Kya knew they were there, but they realized hat she was talking to herself. "I hate them all. They're nothing but a bunch of humans who only see what they want to see and only care for themselves. They don't seem to realize how stupid they're acting." Kya let out a small laugh, stopping when it pained her. "All they care about is their status, how others see them. They don't care that they hurt others; that high school status doesn't matter in the real world. I'm going to laugh when the jocks and preps get the worst jobs out there. Sometimes I love karma. They'll all suffer, maybe not as I have, but in other ways, so that suits me just fine. I just wish that I could be there to watch and laugh at every one of them."

Sam slammed open the door and Kya spun around with an angry expression. Sam walked right up to Kya and stared into the girl's cold eyes. Danny and Tucker stood nervously behind Sam.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kya in a cold voice, one that sent shivers down the teens' backs.

"We heard everything," said Sam. Kya smirked.

"You did, did you? Well, good for you," said Kya.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" Sam asked angrily. Kya narrowed her eyes. "Just know you said you hated 'humans' because they don't care about anyone but themselves. You just demonstrated that yourself, you're only human, right?"

"You're right, I am a hypocrite, but I accept that. You want to know why? It's in human nature to be a hypocrite, but the main reason is that I do hate humans," said Kya. Sam gave her a puzzled, but still angry, look. "Including myself. I hate myself so much sometimes that I don't know why I even exist!"

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" asked Danny quietly.

"There are so many reasons," said Kya.

"Then enlighten us," snapped Sam.

"One, I'm human," said Kya. "Two, it was my fault! All my damn fault!"

"What was?" asked Danny.

"What happened that day. That day two years ago," said Kya.

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"My friends, my only friends," muttered Kya, holding her head in her trembling hands. "But there's another reason why I hate myself. I killed someone. It was in self-defense, but he still died by my hands," said Kya. Sam and Tucker backed away with scared expressions. "That's right, run away! Run away just like everyone else who finds out that I have blood on my hands! Oh, there's another reason why I hate myself; people are scared of me. Another, I'm not completely san!"

"Kya," said Danny and Kya turned to him. She could fell pity radiating off of him and she glared.

"Don't pity me!" Kya yelled, startling Danny. "I hate pity!"

"Kya, calm down," said Danny. He took a step forward while Sam and Tucker backed away. The bell rang and students began to head to class. "Sam, Tucker, go on ahead."

"But—," said Sam

"Danny—," said Tucker at the same time.

"Guys, go. I'll be fine," said Danny. They left the roof and Kya watched them go. "Kya, are you alright?"

"No! Of course I'm not alright!" yelled Kya.

"Kya, please calm down," said Danny and he put a gentle hand on her arm. "It's okay, just calm down."

"No, it's not okay. I'll never be okay" said Kya, tears coming to her eyes. "Ami…" Kya hugged Danny and cried into his shoulder. He gently held her and sat down with her in his lap, slowly rocking back and forth. "Ami, my best friend, I can't reach her anymore." Danny continued to comfort her. "I'm in so much pain," she whispered. After a while, Kya calmed and listened tot eh rhythmic beating of Danny's heart.

"Are you better now?" asked Danny in a calm, concerned voice. Kya felt the vibration in his chest and just realized how his voice seemed to calm her. She nodded and sighed. Pulling away, she stood and offered him her hand. With a smile, he took it and she helped him up.

"I'm sorry," said Kya.

"For what?" asked Danny.

"For acting the way I did, it's just…" said Kya.

"Just what?" asked Danny.

"The suddenness of the family reunion, the injuries, and the lack of sleep must have gotten to me, not to mention my unstable mind. Also, something feels off."

"Feels off?"

"I don't know. You know how you get a feeling that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end?" Danny nodded. "It's like that, but not as extreme."

"I get feelings like that too sometimes." Danny smiled.

"Well, we better get to class. Who knows what the teacher will do to us because we're so late," said Kya.

"You're right," said Danny with a wince. "I'm not looking forward to that." Kya gave him a small smile that turned into a smirk.

"What? Scared of a teacher?" asked Kya in a taunting tone.

"Hey, sometimes teachers can be scarier than ghosts," said Danny. They walked down the stairs and to their class in silence. Danny pulled open the door hesitantly.

"Mr. Fenton! Miss Niwa! Mind explaining why both of you are so late?" asked the teacher.

"Well, I…" started Danny.

"I was having an emotional breakdown and Danny helped me," said Kya. "And if anyone suggests otherwise, I'll cut out their tongues and feed them to dogs." Everyone in the room pulped and nodded. Kya and Danny sat down as class continued.

Finally, it was art class and Kya sat on the windowsill near Danny. Today, they were to draw someone, may the person be real or fictional, that they admired. Kya sat contemplating the subject.

"Ms. Davis," called Kya and the older woman walked over. "What if you don't have anyone you admire?"

"You don't? There has to be someone," said Ms. Davis. Kya shook her head. "Hmm, how about you draw…someone you used to admire." Kya scowled, but began to draw. Soon, Kya spaced out and class was almost over. Danny looked over her shoulder to see the young girl he had seen Kya draw weeks before. She wore a large grin with her hands on her hips, standing in front of a flag pole. Danny began to laugh when he saw a pair of underwear flying at the top.

Kya snapped back to reality and glared at him. Ms. Davis walked over and snickered as she took the picture from Kya before the girl could tear it to shreds. Kya put her things away as Danny calmed down. Kya had a scowl on her face as he smiled.

"Who was that?" asked Danny.

"Ami," said Kya. Danny quieted down. "That was a prank she pulled our last day of 8th grade." Kya left the room and Danny stared after her. He did not expect her to tell him anything more, but she did. With a smile, he grabbed his bag and went to find Sam and Tucker.

Kya headed home and immediately went to her room. She started on her homework, but halfway through, a green mist came from her mouth with a gasp. Rolling her eyes, Kya stood and transformed into Dusk. Flying through the wall, she scanned the area for any ghosts. After a while, she spotted a flash of green to her left. Flying in that direction, she saw Danny Phantom fighting a rock star ghost.

"Having fun?" asked Kya.

"Dusk?" asked Danny.

"Who else would I be?" snapped Kya. Danny couldn't help but notice that she seemed more hostile towards him.

"Who are you?" demanded the other ghost.

"The name's Dusk," said Kya, "And you are?"

"Ember," said the rock star.

"Well, I guess your name reflects who you are," said Kya.

"What do you mean?" snapped Ember.

"You're a dying flame that's about to disappear," said Kya with a malevolent smirk. Ember attacked with a swing of her guitar, but Kya caught it with one hand and yawned. Pulling back her left fist, she punched Ember, sending her flying.

"You're helping me?" asked Danny.

"I would prefer to say that I'm taking out my frustration on her, but you can say that if you want," said Kya not looking at him.

"How did you know that we were here?" asked Danny.

"I was in the area. I sensed you and Ember. Then I followed the green light," said Kya. Ember attacked again by strumming on the strings f her guitar. Kya and Danny put up shields to protect themselves from the waves of powerful energy. As soon as the attack subsided, Kya flew forward, flames engulfing her fists. She suddenly stopped, bringing her fists forward, throwing the fire at Ember. The ghost screamed in pain and Kya smirked.

Danny brought his thermos forward and sucked Ember inside. Kya's eyes widened as her fire was snuffed out by the energy from the thermos. She spun to face Danny with a glare.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kya.

"She was beaten. There was no need to keep fighting," said Danny.

"Whatever," said Kya and she began to fly away.

"Wait!" called Danny. Kya stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Why are you so hostile to me?"

"Pervert," she muttered as she flew away.

Danny was confused until her remembered that weekend. "But how does she know about that?" he asked himself. He thought on this as he flew home, all the while keeping an eye out for any other ghosts.

Kya landed in her room with a sigh while changing in her human form. She glanced at the finely carved box on her dresser, but turned away. She changed into her pajamas and got in to bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought of her best friend, wishing things could be how they used to be.

In Wisconsin, Vlad Masters stood in his lab with a smirk on his lips. In front of him, a machine opened and a green glow danced across his face, making him seem even more sinister than he looked before. Something rose out of the machine and plopped to the ground.

Vlad stepped back with a sneer. The creature stretched until it was about half Vlad's height. It opened its eyes to reveal a glowing red. An evil grin spread across its face, revealing sharp fangs.

"My creation, you turned out jut how I wanted. Change into my form," said Vlad. The creature, now to be recognized as a ghost, did as it was told. Vlad smirked. It was like looking in a mirror. "Now, change back, I have a mission for you." The ghost changed back into its blob form. "Go to Amity Park. Find, watch, torment, and bring the halfa here. Don't take too long." The ghost nodded and flew to Amity Park.

The ghost flew through the town until it sensed strong emotions and that the source was a halfa. It stopped, landing on a roof across the house the halfa resided in. With a dark chuckle, it said, "Target found."

**Finally done. I've had this written out for a while now, but I couldn't get onto the internet. In fact, I got a new computer so all the files had to be transferred from our old one to this one. Then, our internet decided that it didn't want to work. Finally my dad fixed it, but he needed to download something one night and wouldn't let anyone on all day. Now that it is done, I have finished this all for you. Now, chapter ten may take a while. I've gotten the first page written out, but I'm having a slight writer's block. I'll figure out what to do, so don't worry. Well, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Lost Demon Soul**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm finally back! I had the worst case of writer's block ever!! But…I got inspiration and I have the next chapter planned out, I just have to write it. For now, enjoy. **

**Eternal Night **

Chapter Ten

Kya turned off the alarm clock that blared annoyingly in her ear and sat up with a yawn. She stood and began her normal routine to get ready for school. She paused in the bathroom and stroked the new scars from her shoulder to hip, shoulder, and leg. With a frown, she dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the table.

"Kya," called her mother as she spun on her heel to leave. "How…how are your injuries?"

"They're nothing but scars now," said Kya as she left the house without breakfast. She looked across the street to Danny's house and saw him leave in a rush. He glanced over at her house and grinned when he saw her. Running over, he greeted her with a grin and a wave.

"Morning," said Danny.

"At least you didn't say good," muttered Kya.

"Something wrong?" asked Danny.

"No, nothing. I just couldn't sleep last night," said Kya.

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"I kept shivering, but there was no reason to. I felt uneasy for some reason, and I'm still on edge," said Kya.

"Was there a ghost?" asked Danny.

"No, my gh—parents' equipment would have gone off," said Kya.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," said Danny and they began to walk to school. "Just relax."

"I can't ever relax," muttered Kya. Danny gave her a questioning look and Kya shook her head. Kya suddenly felt a rush of emotions from behind; frustration, annoyance, and irritation. She spun on her hell and faced a building, looking towards the roof, but she saw nothing. "What was…? Never mind, my mind's playing tricks on me." Danny waited for her to start walking and they continued their walk to school.

When they arrived, Danny followed Kya to her locker, even though he could tell that she was irritated. Kya grabbed what she needed from her locker, put the things in her bag, and shut the door. As she turned, she put her bag on her back and froze. Shock was clearly written on her face, but Danny could not find the reason why. Kya tossed her bag to the ground while bolting down the hall. The bell rang so students began to head to class, but Kya stood searching through the throng of people.

Danny ran over to her with her bag in hand and put a hand on her shoulder. She ignored him, still looking around. "Kya, what's going on?" asked Danny in a concerned tone. Kya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took her bag from Danny.

"I could have sworn I saw…" said Kya slowly. "Never mind, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Come on, let's go to class," said Danny. With a slight nod, Kya followed with her eyes to the floor and her arms crossed. The bell rang just as they stepped through the door and sat in their seats. Sam and Tucker gave Danny questioning looks, but Danny could only shrug.

In Mr. Lancer's class, Danny noticed that Kya seemed very out of it. She stared out the window, barely taking any notes, with a pensive expression. Finally, Kya looked away from the window only to glance at the clock near the door. Her eyes traveled to the window in the door and she tensed. A small figured with white hair passed leisurely by.

"Ami!" yelled Kya and she rushed out the door. Danny sat in shock as he watched Kya run from the room. Kya looked up and down the hall, but the figure was already gone. She fell to her knees with a forlorn expression, not caring that she was in the hall.

"Miss Niwa!" yelled Mr. Lancer as he rushed out the door after her. He looked up and down the hall, not seeing Kya, and looked down. "Miss Niwa, detention after school." Kya didn't care and went back to her seat in class. Danny sent her a worried expression, but Kya just ignored him. Kya went through all of her morning classes distracted and quiet, unable to get anything done. At lunch, Danny was surprised that Kya followed them to the cafeteria. He was even more surprised when she sat down next to them.

"What's with her?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"I don't know. Before we went to class, she ran down the hall and it looked like she was looking for someone. And the name she yelled out in class this morning, the other day, she told me that her best friend was named Ami. I don't know what's going on," whispered Danny.

"Dude, she actually talked with you?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, and she said that her friend was 'out of reach', I guess. She wasn't very clear. But this morning, she seemed really shocked when she ran down the hall and out of the room," said Danny. Suddenly, Kya looked up and over at them.

"Did you say something?" she asked. Danny shook his head. With a sigh, Kya stood and began walking to the doors. "Later." She watched the doors as they opened, pausing in mid-step. Danny stood and caught a glimpse of a small, white-haired girl as she walked by the cafeteria. He recognized her from the drawings Kya had done. "Ami! Wait!" Kya ran from the room and Danny followed.

"Danny! Where are you going?" asked Sam. She and Tucker grudgingly followed their friend.

Kya reached the hall and looked both ways. Not seeing who she was looking for, she punched the locker behind her, leaving a dent. Blood stained the locker and her hand, and then dripped slowly to the ground.

Kya sat on her bed, trying to do her homework, but her bandaged hand kept grabbing her attention. After she had punched the locker, Danny dragged her to the nurse's office with strength she didn't think he had. The nurse had expressed concerns of possible broken knuckles, but Kya made sure she didn't check as her hand was wrapped. When she left the office, Danny tried to get her to tell him what was wrong, but she kept her mouth shut. He kept a close eye on Kya as he walked home with her even when she told him to leave her alone.

Taking her eyes from the bandages to the window, she thought of Ami's 'appearances' that day. Every time, it was only a glimpse, but it was definitely Ami. She was the only one that small with white hair.

Suddenly, Kya's ghost sense when off as her window opened for no reason. She ran to the window and looked out. A small girl ran around the street corner and Kya caught a flash of white. Silently, Kya jumped out the window and climbed down the lattice work to hold vines on the side of the building. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Kya sprinted after Ami.

The smaller girl had disappeared. A second later, the Fenton's Ghost Assault Vehicle drove crazily down the street with Jack as the driver. Again Kya's ghost sense went off as Danny Phantom flew over her head. There was a small giggle and the white-haired girl ran back the way Kya had come. Kya chased after the girl only to see her phase through the door of Fenton Works.

Hesitantly, Kya also phased through the door. The house was empty and the silence made it hard for Kya to breathe. There was a small crash in the basement lab, so Kya silently made her way down the dark steps. When she reached the bottom, Ami was standing in front of a cabinet with a Fenton Thermos in her hands.

"Ami?" asked Kya in a voice barely above a whisper. Ami turned to Kya and smiled. Kya took a step forward, tears threatening to slide down her pale cheeks. "Y-you did become…a ghost?" Ami smiled again, nodded, and disappeared. "Ami! Wait!"

The front door opened and Maddie and Jack walked into the lab. Kya froze in place, her eyes wide with shock. Maddie and Jack looked sternly at the teenage girl.

"What are you doing in our lab young lady?" asked Maddie.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" cried Jack. Kya just stared at the spot that Ami had disappeared.

"Kya?" asked Danny from behind his parents.

"Danny, do you know her?" asked Maddie.

"Her name is Kya and she lives across the street. Kya, how did you get in the house? The door was locked," said Danny.

"She was here…" whispered Kya. "Why, Ami? Why did you leave me?!" She fell to her knees and Danny ran over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kya, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"She's a ghost…for two years and she never talked to me! She left me!" yelled Kya, pounding her fists on the floor, tears finally fell from her sorrowful blue eyes.

"Wait, your friend…is dead?" asked Danny quietly.

"Ghost! We have to capture it and rip it apart molecule by molecule!" cried Jack.

"NO!" screamed Kya. She glared fiercely at Jack, her eyes flashing green for a moment. The Fentons passed it off as a trick of the light and the girl's sudden anger. "If you so much as touch her, I will tear _you_ apart molecule by molecule!"

"Kya! Calm down! He won't do anything to her, I promise," said Danny, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you home." Danny led her out of the house and across the street to her own. "Kya, you should get some rest." Kya nodded and headed up to bed, grateful that it was the weekend.

When Kya woke up, she stared at the box on her dresser, her mind lost in the past. Her mom opened the door and sat on the end of her daughter's bed. Kya ignored Eve, hoping she would get the idea and leave. Her hopes fell when her mother spoke.

"Kya, I got a call from Maddie Fenton earlier. She said you broke into their house last night," said Eve. Kya stayed silent. "Maddie said you were distraught about something, so they won't press charges, but what were you thinking?" Silence. "Kya, say something."

"She was there," whispered Kya. Eve raised an eyebrow. "I was following her." Kya said nothing after that so Eve left the room. When her mother was in the lab, Kya got dressed and left the house. As she walked, she let her mind wander, not really caring where her feet took her. Just as she was about to cross a street, someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her back as a car shot by where she had been standing.

"Kya, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" cried Danny. Kya faced him and saw Sam and Tucker standing behind him. Sam glared at Kya, but Tucker just looked nervous.

"Maybe it would have been better if I did die. I have no purpose, so it's like I'm already dead," said Kya.

"Don't say things like that. You have a purpose, you just don't know what it is yet," said Danny. Kya shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter anyway," said Kya.

"Why did you break into Danny's last night?" snapped Sam, not being able to contain her anger any longer. "After all he's done to help you, you repay him by breaking into his house! He just wants to be your friend!"

"Then we have a problem because I don't want, nor do I need, friends!" snapped Kya.

"But you even went so low as to steal a Fenton Thermos!" cried Sam.

"Why would I steal something from him?! And I don't even know what a Fenton Thermos is!" yelled Kya.

"Don't play innocent!" yelled Sam.

"Sam, she didn't have the thermos when I took her home. She said there was a ghost," said Danny.

"But she's the only one who saw it! How do you know she's not lying to you?!" argued Sam.

"I know because I trust her," said Danny. Kya stared at Danny with wide eyes.

"Why…why do you trust me so much?" asked Kya.

"Because I can tell that you're not a bad person," said Danny with a smile.

"That's the only reason you trust her? Dude, do you have a fever?" asked Tucker.

"How exactly can you tell that she's not a bad person?! Remember what happened with Valerie when you trusted her?!" cried Sam.

"Sam, it's different now. I'll explain later," said Danny.

"No! I'm sick of you trusting her so much, and I'm sick of you always taking her side! I'm out of here!" cried Sam.

"Dude, I have to agree with Sam on this one. I don't get why you're so interested in her when she doesn't want to have anything to do with us," said Tucker. Danny looked as if he had been slapped. Kya couldn't help but feel for him.

"Danny…" said Kya trying to change the subject slightly. He looked at her. "Was that…thermos silver and green?" Danny nodded. "Then _she_ has it."  
"That ghost?" asked Danny and Kya nodded.

"But I don't know why she would want it. She was never interested in ghost technology," said Kya.

"You know the ghost?" asked Sam skeptically.

"When she…was alive, she was…my best and only friend," said Kya quietly.

**Okay, that chapter is over. Finally, you all get to learn a little more about Ami. Anyway, it might take me a while to get the next chapter up because I've got school, soccer practice and games, and of course homework. That's taking up most of my time, so weekends are all I have to write and update, but I can guarantee that the next chapter will be interesting. Well, tell me what you think please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here's a long chapter just for you.**

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Eleven

Kya walked tiredly through her front door and closed it with a sigh. Her day had not been pleasant, running around after something that she was beginning to think was a figment of her imagination. She was sure that she was beginning to lose her mind, but she wasn't about to admit that aloud. Lately, no ghosts have shown themselves, but they were on the edge of her senses, so the stress was beginning to build to a dangerous level. Soon, she was going to break down.

Faintly, Kya could hear the TV on in the living room, which was unusual. Normally, her parents were still in the lab when she got home. Curiosity got the better of her and she went into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch watching the news. Kya was slightly surprised when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Fenton in front of city hall speaking to a large crowd. Kya took a few steps closer to hear what was being said.

"This ghost has been seen all over Amity park, and just like Danny Phantom, she is a menace," said Maddie. "We have labeled her Ghost #314159."

"I want pie," said Jack. "Let's call her Pie!" The crowd murmured in agreement. Maddie merely shook her head in exasperation.

"As I was saying, 'Pie' is often seen with or near Phantom, so they must be working together to plan an attack on the city. If any of you see either Phantom or Pie, contact us immediately," said Maddie.

Kya twitched as she scowled at the TV. "Pie," she said in an annoyed tone and her parents turned to her. "They named m—her Pie?!" Kya twitched again.

"Lately, Pie has been seen flying all over town," said the news reporter. "Pie has broken into several stores and homes, but so far, Pie has stolen nothing. Many of those who have seen Pie break into places say that she seems frantic and is looking for something. I anyone knows what Pie may be looking for, please contact Maddie and Jack Fenton." Kya twitched every time they called her Pie.

_'Those Fentons will pay for calling me 'Pie','_ thought Kya. She spun on her heel and headed up to her room where she would try and get her homework done. As she worked, she couldn't help but think about the one thing that had been stressing her out for the past couple of days. Ami, her best friend that had died two years ago, had been running all over town just out of her reach. The more Kya tried to reach her, the farther Ami seemed to get. "I guess my mind is trying to tell me something. I should stop trying to go after her, but I can't help it! I have to talk to her," muttered Kya as she put her pencil down. Kya looked at the little wooden box on her dresser and wondered if she should open it or not.

She stood up and walked over to the dresser while pulling out a key from around her neck. As she stared at the box in front of her, she turned the key over in her fingers, feeling all the grooves along its edge. Just as she reached out to unlock the box, her ghost sense went off. With a quiet growl, Kya transformed into her ghost form and flew out of the house. She scanned the area around her for the ghost that had gotten too close. As she flew, she spotted a little spot of white moving down a street towards the city center. Instantly, Kya knew that it was Ami. She flew at her top speed to catch up to the smaller girl, but she always stayed a few feet ahead no matter how fast she flew. Finally, Ami ducked into a building, and without a second thought, Kya followed. It was another store that the girl had led her to. Glancing around, she saw that Ami had disappeared once more. With a curse, Kya flew out of the store just as the Fentons pulled up in their Ghost Assault Vehicle. Just as she was about to fly off at top speed, her ghost sense went off again. This time, it was Phantom that caused it to go off.

"Dusk, what are you doing here?" asked Phantom.

"That's none of your business," snapped Kya still looking around for any sign of her best friend.

"Look, everyone is saying that you're breaking into stores and shops. You need to stop or you're going to get into a lot of trouble," said Phantom.

"I'm not breaking into anything!" yelled Kya. "Every time I 'get caught' somewhere, it's because I'm following a ghost that disappears as soon as I get close. I've lost it I don't know how many times and it's driving me crazy!"

"Hold it right there ghosts!" yelled Maddie and Jack as they pointed their ecto-guns at the two teenage ghosts. Kya froze as she heard not only their weapons charging up, but small jet engines as well.

"Great, we're in trouble," said Phantom.

"You're telling me? Valerie is coming as well," said Dusk.

"How do you know it's Valerie?" asked Phantom.

"She's not very discreet," said Dusk. "The only way to get out of this situation is to disappear. I may not like you very much, but I don't hate you enough to let you become the target of three ghost hunters at once. Grab my arm."

"What?" asked Phantom.

"Just do it!" cried Dusk and Phantom did as he was told. Suddenly he felt like he was pulled apart and put back together again. It wasn't painful, but it was very uncomfortable. He looked around and saw that he was in another part of town. When he saw Dusk, he noticed that she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"What was that?" asked Phantom.

"Teleportation. It's a new technique that I found that I have, but this was the first time I tried it with another person," said Dusk.

"Are you alright?" asked Phantom.

"Yeah, just give me a second," said Dusk. She took a deep breath and looked around. "It looks like my distance was shortened with another person," she muttered to herself. "We should get moving so they can't catch up to us." Phantom nodded and the two ghosts flew further from the center of town.

"So, what ghost were you chasing this time?" asked Phantom.

"I've been chasing the same ghost for two weeks," muttered Dusk.

"Are you serious?" asked Phantom.

"Don't rub it in. She shows up at the most random times and as soon as I get close, she disappears completely," said Dusk.

"Do you know the ghost?" asked Phantom.

"I…might," said Dusk. Phantom gave her a questioning look. "About the same time that I became a ghost, a friend of mine when I was human died. She was murdered and after that, I died in an accident. I became a ghost and she didn't. Now, I keep thinking that I see her, but I never get a really good look at her and she just keeps running away. If it is her, I need to know why she hasn't been around for the past few years."

"I see. So, this ghost is possibly your friend and she keeps disappearing every time you get near her? How come I haven't seen her?" asked Phantom.

"Don't know. Maybe she doesn't like you very much," said Dusk with a shrug.

"Thanks," said Phantom sarcastically. Mist came from both ghosts' mouths and they looked around for a ghost. Suddenly, Dusk shot across the sky, back the way they came. Phantom watched her for a moment with wide eyes before he flew after her. He had lost sight of her and had to float around hoping his ghost sense would go off. About fifteen minutes later, he saw and heard police sirens. Worried, he went to check it out as his ghost sense went off, and turned invisible as he floated above a bank.

Dusk flew after Ami, closer than she had ever been before. She could almost reach out and grab her. Dusk was positive that the ghost in front of her was her friend Ami. She kept her eyes focused on the small figured and strained to keep up. Finally, Ami landed on the ground and Dusk landed behind her.

"Ami, why are you running from me?" asked Dusk quietly. Ami merely looked over her shoulder and smiled. Dusk reached out to touch Ami, but the small girl danced out of reach. "Ami!" Ami smiled and ran into a building which Dusk immediately recognized as a bank. "Damn it," she muttered as she chased after her friend. People began to scream and run out of the building.

Dusk slid around a corner and skid to a stop. Ami was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a door slammed behind her and she looked around to see that she was locked in a vault. Immediately, she tried to phase through the wall only to be violently shocked. Dusk cried out in pain as she stumbled back and leaned against the back wall. She looked at her burned hands with wide eyes and then stared at the door to the vault. Hesitantly, she fired small ecto-blasts at the wall. They bounced off and dissipated, telling her that the walls were ghost-proof as well. She was trapped.

Dusk let out a terrified scream loud enough to be heard by the ghost hunters just outside the vault door. Maddie and Jack gave each other a nervous glance as they discussed whether they should go inside the vault or not.

"Everyone, please be quiet so we can try and hear if the ghost is doing anything," said Maddie. Moments later, the police, fire fighters, rescue team, and news reporters were all silent. Maddie and Jack pressed their ears to the wall and pulled back in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what do you hear?" asked a news reporter quietly.

"She's…crying," said Jack. The bank manager opened the vault and the two ghost hunters stepped inside. They were shocked to see 'Pie' sitting in a corner with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried behind her knees. Her shoulders were shaking and the ghost hunters could hear her muttering to herself. "Pie?" called Jack.

"My name is Dusk!" yelled Dusk, her green eyes blazing as she glared at them. Maddie and Jack could clearly see her slightly glowing tears. Her glare faded and she looked away from them. She ignored them and the cameras behind them and began to mutter again as her eyes turned cloudy. "Why? Ami why did you leave me again? Please come back." Only Maddie and Jack could hear her forlorn words. Her words tugged at Maddie's heart and the woman walked over to the ghost and kneeled next to her. Dusk glanced at her and her eyes widened as Maddie wrapped her arms around Dusk's slim shoulders. Dusk stayed frozen in place for a moment and then relaxed into the older woman's arms.

Maddie stroked Dusk's hair as the girl relaxed. Jack walked over and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. Moments later, there was a commotion outside. Then Phantom appeared in front of the vault and stared at them with wide eyes. Maddie thought she saw sadness in his eyes for a moment before it was replaced by worry. He tried to walk into the vault, but was stopped by the ghost shield.

"Dusk!" called Phantom and he pounded on the shield. Dusk looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Phantom," whispered Dusk. Maddie looked at Jack and nodded. With a nod in return, he walked past Phantom and turned off the ghost shield. Phantom stumbled forward and jogged over to Dusk.

"Dusk, are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Phantom. Maddie and Jack watched the two teenage ghosts with interest.

"Yeah, it's just…" started Dusk quietly. She pulled away from Maddie and looked at Phantom, keeping eye contact. "It was her…but…she disappeared again."

"Are you sure it was really her?" asked Phantom.

"…Not anymore," whispered Dusk. Maddie cleared her throat as she stood and the teen ghosts turned to her.

"You two should get going," said Maddie.

"You're not going to hunt us?" asked Phantom.

"No, not unless you cause trouble," said Maddie. Phantom suddenly grinned and Maddie and Jack were surprised at how happy he looked.

"Thanks!" said Phantom. He grabbed Dusk's wrist and flew away from the bank with her trailing behind.

"Phantom, what has you so happy?" demanded Dusk as she pulled him to a stop.

"They won't hunt us anymore!" cried Phantom and he hugged Dusk.

"Whoa! Phantom! Let go!" cried Dusk as she phased through his arms. "They're not hunting us, so what? It's not like they did much anyway."

"Yeah…but I don't have to worry about them at all," said Phantom with his head tilted to the side.

"And you worried about them before…why?" asked Dusk.

"Because my m—Maddie is actually a skilled ghost hunter," said Phantom. Dusk raised an eyebrow at the slip.

"Whatever," said Dusk with a shrug. "Look, I'm going to go. Later."

"Wait!" cried Phantom and Dusk looked over her shoulder at him. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere…and nowhere," said Dusk. She smirked and teleported away. Phantom merely sighed and flew to Sam's where she and Tucker were waiting.

Dusk stood in the park and stared up at the sky. Her problem with 'Ami' still had not been solved. She sat for hours, watching the clouds pass by and the sky darken. She was beginning to doze when her ghost sense alerted her to a ghost's presence. Dusk immediately stood in a fighting stance.

"Hello Pie," said Ami in a creepy voice as she stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"My name is Dusk. Ami, what are you doing here? Why are you tormenting me?" asked Dusk. "Are you even real?"

"Of course I'm real, you see me don't you?" asked Ami.

"I'm beginning to think I'm the only one who can," said Dusk.

"No, I've only shown myself to you because you're my best friend," said Ami. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"I'm sorry Ami, but I can't. I can't be sure that you're real," said Dusk. Ami glared at the taller girl.

"But you have to come. He needs you," said Ami. Dusk raise an eyebrow in question.

"No," said Dusk. Ami's hands were suddenly glowing with ecto-energy.

"Then I'll have to make you come with me," said Ami. Dusk put up an ecto-shield to block the blast sent at her head.

"I don't want to fight you Ami! Please!" yelled Dusk. Ami ignored Dusk's pleas and continued to attack. Suddenly, Dusk threw a punch and connected with Ami's chin, throwing her back. "What's wrong Ami? I thought you were a martial arts master. That should have kept you from getting killed!" Ami only smirked as she attacked Kya once more.

"Whoa!" yelled a voice behind Dusk and she spun to face the intruders.

_'What are Danny and his friends doing here?!'_ thought Dusk as she instinctively dodged a punch aimed for her jaw. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

Danny stood, unsure of what to do. He couldn't go ghost here and if he did, what would he do? He and Dusk seemed to have established a temporary truce and the other ghost he was sure was Kya's friend.

"Danny, don't get involved," whispered Sam. Danny could only nod.

"You know Ami, I'm surprised that you've stayed focused on the fight. That's not like you," said Dusk.

_'How does Dusk know Ami?'_ Danny asked himself.

"Pizza is good," said Ami as she contemplated what she would eat for dinner. Dusk took advantage of this and attacked. Ami dodged and landed a heavy blow on Dusk's chest, knocking her down. Pain throbbed through her body as she held her wounded chest.

"Should have remembered that that doesn't ever work," muttered Dusk. She stared up at the sky, wondering if her best friend would bring about her demise.

A butterfly drifted across her vision and she watched it in fascination. She had never seen a butterfly that was black, white, and green, but she felt drawn to the beautiful insect. It seemed to glitter and glow with an unearthly light and Dusk felt a surge of strength flow through her body.

"Oooh, butterfly!" cried Ami. Dusk suddenly got up to a kneeling position and her fist began to glow with green flames. She punched the ground and the fire raced across the ground. It engulfed Ami making her scream in surprise and pain. Dusk stood shakily and stared at the fallen ghost.

Danny was about to go to Dusk when Ami suddenly stood while pulling out a Fenton Thermos. Dusk froze as Ami grinned wickedly and turned it on. She was pulled inside the thermos easily and Ami disappeared taking Dusk with her.

"That was unexpected," said Sam.

"We have to find her!" cried Danny.

"How dude? You don't know anything about her or the other ghost. You don't have any clues or leads. It's hopeless," said Tucker.

"He's right Danny. It's impossible," said Sam.

"Damn it!" yelled Danny as he punched the tree behind him, leaving a fist-shaped dent. "I just need one clue."

"Come on, let's go," said Sam. Danny nodded and walked behind his friends. He looked over his shoulder and watched a black, white, and green butterfly flutter towards him and around his head before it flew away and disappeared.

Dusk slowly opened her eyes, but closed them to hide them from the bright light above her. She realized that she was no longer in the cramped thermos, but strapped down on a table by metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Moments later, she realized that there were two other ghosts in the room, one yelling at the other. Dusk opened her eyes and looked to the side to see Ami getting yelled at by a vampire-like ghost.

"Hey Vampy, mind shutting up?" muttered Dusk. Ami snickered at the little nickname Dusk had given the older ghost.

"So the little ghost girl has awakened," sneered 'Vampy'. "I am Vlad Plasmius and you are in my lab."

"That's nice," said Dusk, "I'm Dusk. Now that introductions are over, mind releasing me? I have things to do."

"So sorry, but that's not an option. My little pet here says that you're a halfa," said Plasmius.

"Well, you're 'little pet' was wrong. I'm just a ghost hanging out in Amity Park," said Dusk. Vlad glared fiercely at Ami and Dusk was glad that she was able to lie so easily.

"Do you know of a Danny Phantom?" asked Plasmius.

"Who doesn't?" asked Dusk.

"Do you know him personally?" asked Plasmius.

"No," Kya lied again. Plasmius growled in frustration.

"But you know this girl, don't you?" Plasmius asked. Dusk nodded hesitantly. With a wicked grin, he destroyed Ami with a wave of ectoplasmic energy. Dusk stared in shock at the spot where Ami had stood and suddenly screamed with rage. She struggled violently against the ghost-proof bands holder her down, her wrists and ankles beginning to bleed, and wanting nothing more than to tear Plasmius to shreds. Plasmius only laughed. "It's no use. No one could break from those binds, not even Pariah Dark himself."

"Danny, cheer up. There's nothing you could have done," said Sam as they walked to school the next morning.

"How can I? Dusk was taken yesterday and I can't do anything about it!" cried Danny.

"Dude, she's a ghost. She can handle herself," said Tucker.

"Not when she's trapped in the thermos!" yelled Danny. Suddenly, he was overcome by images filling his mind. He froze in place and stared into space. First, he saw the battle that had happened the evening before but it was from Dusk's point of view. Then, the scene switched to a dark lab with Plasmius grinning and Ami standing beside him.

"Danny!" yelled Sam, shaking him roughly.

"I know where she is! Vlad has her!" yelled Danny.

"What?" asked Tucker and Sam.

"We have to help her," said Danny and he ducked into an alley. He flew back towards his house as Phantom.

"You're on your own! Don't get killed!" yelled Sam angrily after him. Tucker merely sighed.

Danny flew as fast as he could through his house and into the Ghost Zone. As he flew, he knew he was flying faster that his normal speed. In record time, he reached the purple football that hid Vlad's portal. He quickly shoved it aside and flew into the lab.

Vlad stopped laughing and stared at Phantom in surprise. Dusk gasped as her ghost sense escaped her lips and she stopped struggling, but she still strained against the bands holding her down. Phantom noticed Dusk tied down, Plasmius floating nearby, and a puddle of ectoplasm at Plasmius' feet.

"Let her go Plasmius!" yelled Phantom.

"Why Daniel, what a surprise, but I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. You'll have to leave," said Plasmius.

"Not without Dusk," said Phantom. He fired an ecto-blast at Plasmius. The older ghost merely put up a shield, but was surprised when Phantom punched him from the right. Plasmius stood and glared at Phantom. He lunged at the young halfa and grabbed his throat. Plasmius dangled Phantom over the ground as Phantom tried to pry the older ghost's finger from his neck.

"You will not interfere," growled Plasmius. He threw Phantom into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Dusk stared in surprise as rings of light traveled up and down his body, revealing Danny Fenton. Plasmius walked towards Danny with his hands glowing pink.

Dusk strained even more against her bonds and suddenly snapped them in half. Plasmius spun to face her with a surprised expression. He took a step away when he saw her rage filled eyes.

"Get away from him," growled Dusk. Plasmius suddenly grinned and held out his glowing hand over Danny.

"So you two did know each other. I'm sure you know what would happen if you attacked,' said Plasmius with a grin. Dusk's eyes flared brighter and she disappeared.

"No, actually, I don't know," said Dusk from behind Plasmius. He spun around only to have his face meet Dusk's fist. She continued to beat him until he slammed into a wall, changing into Vlad Masters. "He's a halfa too? This is getting interesting." She walked over to Danny and examined the back of his head. She felt a large bump and she pulled her fingers away from his head to find them covered in blood. She tore a part of her coat off and wrapped the fabric around his head. She gently picked him up and flew through the Ghost Zone to Fenton Works.

The lab was empty when Dusk flew into Fenton Works. Not hearing anyone in the house, Dusk didn't bother turning invisible as she flew through the walls to Danny's room. He groaned in pain when she put him on his bed.

Dusk flew to the bathroom to get the first aid kit so she could clean Danny's wound properly. When she got back to his room, he looked like he was having a nightmare. Pain shot through the back of Dusk's head as images passed through her mind like a slideshow. She saw the Ghost Portal off, ghosts that showed up from time to time, Plasmius appeared quite often, Pariah Dark, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and a ghost that looked like Phantom and Plasmius combined with Phantom's symbol on his chest. The grin on the last ghost's face sent shivers down her spine.

Shaking her head, Dusk leaned over Danny, realizing that the pain she had felt was in the same spot that Danny was injured. Gently lifting his head, she unwrapped the cloth from his head and winced. The wound looked awful. Dusk wished she could do more and her hand began to glow with a pastel green light. The wound began to slowly disappear under the soothing light and when the wound was gone, Danny groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hello Phantom, glad you could return to the land of the living," said Dusk sarcastically.

"Dusk!" cried Danny, suddenly sitting up and getting a head rush in result.

"Whoa, you just recovered from a cracked skull. Take it easy," said Dusk.

"What? Just recovered? How long have I been out?!" cried Danny.

"About thirty minutes. I healed you," said Dusk. "Now relax before you give yourself and ulcer." Danny took a deep breath and fixed his ice blue eyes on her.

"So, now you know that I'm a halfa," said Danny woodenly.

"Yes, but your secret's safe with me," said Dusk and Danny sighed in relief. "You came to help me even when you didn't know where I had been taken and you got hurt because of me. I—…thank you." Danny grinned.

"Your welcome," said Danny.

"But how did you fine me?" asked Dusk.

"It's really weird…" said Danny, rubbing the back of his head. "I was walking to school with Sam and Tucker when this…video I guess, went through my head. I saw the fight last night from your point of view, and then I saw Plasmius standing next to the girl and he was grinning."

"You know, the same thing happened to me before I healed you. What's going on?" asked Dusk. Danny only shrugged.

"What did you see?" asked Danny and Dusk told him.

"So, who was that last ghost?" asked Dusk. Danny glared at his hands.

"That was Dark Dan. He's…he's me in an alternate timeline ten years into the future. Now, he exists out of the time stream, but he's locked away," said Danny.

"He's pure evil," muttered Dusk and Danny gave her a questioning look. "When I saw him, I felt my entire body freeze up and shiver. That's never happened to me before."

"Well, hopefully I'll never have to deal with him again," said Danny and Dusk nodded in agreement.

"Hey Phantom?" asked Dusk.

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

"Maybe…maybe one day, I'll tell you some of my secrets," said Dusk quietly. Danny grinned but his response was stopped by his ghost sense that went off at the same time as Dusk's. Danny transformed into Phantom and both ghosts flew towards the ghost that waited for them.

**It took forever to write and then type this chapter! Well, now I'm done and happy. I've already got an idea for chapter twelve, I just have to find the time to write it down. Luckily, it's a three day weekend! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! It's been so long since I've updated, but here is chapter twelve. I actually had this one done for a while, I was just getting a friend of mine to read it before I put it up. I'm already beginning to type chapter thirteen, though it's only the first part. It shouldn't bee **_**too**_** long before that one is up. Now, enjoy. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Twelve

Her slender fingers stretched out and reached towards the sun, shielding her eyes from the light, though beams shot past and beat down on her pale face.

"Well, isn't this odd…" she wrinkled her nose. It was very odd indeed. "Alice has fallen into the hole…so where is the white rabbit?"

The white rabbit. Always running late, always in a rush, missing the small things. Yes, Kya was the white rabbit. That trademark smirk and chuckle. "Guess this Alice should go and turn Wonderland upside right."

Phantom and Dusk flew over the city in the direction they sensed the ghost. When they finally arrived, they saw the Fentons trying to capture the ghost. The ghost was floating over the graveyard and the Fentons were standing below the ghost, firing anti-ghost weapons at it.

"What the hell?" asked Dusk. "It's a freakin' hippie!"

"What is she doing?" asked Phantom.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," snapped Dusk. She flew over to the ghost and punched it from the air.

"Who dares interrupt me?!" screamed the ghost.

"The name's Dusk and you're annoying me," Dusk said.

"You shall pay for interrupting my work!" yelled the ghost.

"That's what they all say," said Dusk. The ghost held out her hand and a flower grew from her palm. The flower grew in size until it was the size of her head.

"The earth shall be born anew under my rule and this polluting civilization shall be replaced by what the earth wants it to be. Everyone I have brought back from the dead will be the caretakers of the land and we will prosper. Those who fight against me will be imprisoned and enslaved!" yelled the ghost and she threw the flower at the ground in front of Dusk, Phantom, and the Fentons. It exploded and spores flew from the destroyed flower.

"What?" asked Dusk with a yawn. "Why am I so tired?" Phantom collapsed behind her and the Fentons followed. Dusk collapsed to her knees and forced herself to stay in ghost form, even after she fell asleep.

Dusk opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She sat up while shaking her head. Phantom was also beginning to stir and she helped him up. He looked around blearily until he realized what had happened.

"We should get out of here before they wake up," he said. "What time is it anyway?"

"It looks like its late afternoon, probably around four or five," Dusk said.

"I should get home before my parents do. Will you be alright?" asked Phantom.

"It was just sleep powder Phantom, I'll be fine. I'll see if I can find that ghost, but it's probably long gone by now. The only thing I'm worried about is what it said," said Dusk.

"What do you mean?" asked Phantom.

"Remember? It said something about bringing back the dead, but I don't see any zombies or people who were dead. If that ghost can bring back the dead then…" started Dusk.

"Dusk, your friend is dead and she never became a ghost right? Maybe she doesn't want to come back, and it's usually best if dead people don't come back to life," said Phantom.

"You're right," said Dusk quietly. "I should still look for her to send her back to the Ghost Zone."

"Right. Good luck," said Phantom. Dusk nodded and watched as Phantom flew away. With a sigh, she flew over the city, hoping to find that hippie ghost and ask her a few questions.

After hours of searching, Dusk gave up and flew home. She landed in an alley nearby and changed back to her human form. When she opened the door, she heard her parents down in the basement working on some new project and headed up to her room. She sat on her bed and once more stared at the box on her dresser. The box had not been opened once the entire time she lived in Amity Park and Kya decided that it was about time she opened it. She grabbed the box and set it on her lap. With the key that hung around her neck, she unlocked the box and lifted the lid.

Inside the box sat a photo album with a picture of Kya and Ami standing side by side with big smiles on their faces. Kya pulled out the album and sat it on the bed in front of her while pushing the box to the side. She opened the album and smiled sadly at the images on the first page. The very first picture was of Ami and Kya when they were very young. Kya had a bruise on her cheek from a bully and she was hugging Ami tightly. In the background, a young boy was on the ground unconscious. Kya turned the pages and remembered every little thing that the pictures went with. The one that made her laugh the most was a picture of when Ami had returned from going to Japan for the summer. She and Kya were standing side by side, but Ami was scowling while Kya was laughing. It was the first time that Kya grew to be taller than Ami. When Kya got to the last page, tears were rolling down her cheeks. The last picture was of Ami standing with her hands on her in front of the flag pole at the middle school hips and at the top of the flag pole was the principal's underwear.

Kya closed the book and was about to put it back in the box when she saw the penny Ami had given her as a good luck charm. The penny was pierced with a thin silver chain going through it. Kya picked it up and put the album in the box. She put the chain around her neck and closed and locked the box. After putting it on the dresser, she decided to get to work on her homework that was due the next day.

Soon after finishing, her ghost sense went off and she transformed mid-jump from her window. She flew over the houses invisibly and towards the school where the ghost was. The ghost happened to be the same one that put her, Phantom, and his parents to sleep earlier that day. Dusk flew to the ghost and turned visible.

"Alright ghost, who are you and what do you want here?" snapped Dusk. She was already getting tired of this ghost, even though she only saw it once before.

"My name is Butterflye and this world is full of pollution and those who would destroy my precious trees. I will destroy this civilization and my army of those I've brought back to life will help me. Once we've conquered this world, they will take care of the eternal garden called Earth," said the ghost.

"You really are a hippie, and one of the worst kinds," said Dusk. "Well, too bad Butterflye, but I won't let you carry out your plan. I won't let you hurt innocent people for your own selfish desires."

"Innocent people?" asked Butterflye and she began to laugh. "All of these people are not innocent! They have all polluted this Earth, and for that, they shall pay!"

"Earlier, you said, 'All those I've brought back to life'. What did you mean? I don't see any formerly dead people anywhere. Are they hiding, or are you just bluffing?" asked Dusk.

"Oh, they're here, they just don't have enough power yet to take their human forms," said Butterflye. Suddenly, a small cloud of green, black, and white butterflies flew up from behind the ghost and flew around her. "These are the souls of those I've brought back. There is one person I've brought back who has already taken a human form, but that person has broken from my control. But these, these souls will do as I say. Soon they will have the power to take their human forms and that is when I will take over this world!"

"How about this? I beat you and send you back to the Ghost Zone before then. After you're gone, I'll destroy these butterflies too," said Dusk. "And couldn't you have been a little more original?" Dusk fired ecto-blasts at the ghost, but she dodged. The butterflies weren't so lucky. Many of them were burned to ash and the rest scattered. "At least some of them are gone." Butterflye formed a flower in her hand once more and threw it at the ground in front of Dusk before she could react. Once more, Dusk was put to sleep, hidden away on the roof of Casper High.

The wind blew softly through her hair, blowing strands in her face. In an odd way, it wasn't annoying, it was…thrilling. Like feeling a new sensation for the first time. In fact, everything was like that. Old sensations feeling so new. Now was not the time to be awing over these things, no. It had already been a whole day since she returned, Kya would not be pleased. She needed a direction, this was not where she knew, but somehow, her feet led her closer. She could feel she was getting closer to Kya.

Time moved by so slowly. It seemed the sidewalks never ended. Looking around, she took in houses and buildings that stood out. Fenton Works. What an odd looking place. After making a mental note to inquire more about it after she met up with Kya, she moved on.

Surely it was past noon by now. The sun was angrily beating down on her. With her pale skin, light clothing, and white hair, she seemed to glow as if she were an angel or something like it. But the sun was no concern of hers because she realized this building that stood in a way that seemed as though it intended to mock her, this building was where she needed to be. Kya was here, Casper High. Ami couldn't be more pleased.

Dusk woke a little quicker than she had the last time the ghost had put her to sleep and stared at the sky. It hadn't been very long at all since the fight with the ghost. Dusk floated above the roof of the high school and looked around. She thought she saw a flash of white down on the ground in front of the school, but shook her head.

_'Stop thinking about it. You're just seeing things,' _she thought to herself as she turned invisible. She flew off, towards Fenton Works to tell Danny what she found out about the ghost. When she arrived, she saw Sam and Tucker sitting in Danny's room with him. She knocked on the window and Danny stared at her with wide eyes, but he opened the window for her.

"Dusk, what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"I just encountered that ghost from earlier," said Dusk.

"Danny, what is going on?" asked Sam with irritation lacing her voice.

"You've both heard about Dusk right? Well, she knows I'm Phantom. We ran into a ghost earlier today and it got away," said Danny.

"You didn't tell us about this," said Sam.

"I know. I told you that I saved Dusk, but I didn't want to tell you that she knew who I was. I also didn't want to tell you that we didn't get that ghost earlier," said Danny.

"Why not dude? We're your friends," said Tucker.

"I know, but I didn't want you to worry about me. I also didn't want you to hate Dusk because she knows about me," said Danny.

"Why would we do that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but with the way you've reacted to Kya being my friend, I didn't want to take any chances," said Danny. During this time, Dusk had sat on the windowsill and watched the exchange with interest.

"We're just trying to look out for you Danny. We want to protect you," said Sam.

"I don't need to be protected Sam. I'm the one who has to protect you and Tucker and this town. I don't need you to try and control my life and say it's to protect me. I need to make my own choices, okay?" asked Danny. Sam glared at Danny and then turned her glare onto Dusk.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything. Plus, I think Danny's right. You're being a little too overprotective. Loosen up a little," Dusk said.

"Who are you to say anything?" snapped Sam.

"I'm a ghost who's helping Danny protect this town. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to tell him," said Dusk.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"That ghost's name is Butterflye. She's a major hippie whose plan is to destroy civilization and turn the Earth into her own personal garden. For a while now, she's been gathering energy and bringing people back to life. The thing is though, is that these people she's brought back don't have enough energy to take a human form, so they've taken the form of green, black, and white butterflies. If you run into her, ignore her and destroy as many butterflies as you can. Once we make sure that she can't bring anyone back to life, we can take her out and send her back to the Ghost Zone," said Dusk. "She also has already brought a person back, but she can't control them."

"She tell you all that?" asked Danny and Dusk nodded. "So, did she escape again?"

"Yeah. She put me to sleep before I could react, but I did destroy some of the butterflies," said Dusk.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Danny.

"I need to rest," said Dusk.

"Okay, later," said Danny and Dusk nodded as she flew away.

"Danny, do you trust that ghost?" asked Tucker.

"Yes. She promised not to tell anyone my secret," said Danny and Tucker nodded.

"I'm going home," said Sam.

"Sam, wait," said Danny. "Look, I appreciate that you want to look out for me, but you're being a little extreme. I can look after myself okay? I'm not that naïve and clueless fourteen-year-old kid anymore."

"I know," said Sam. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I should get going too," said Tucker.

"See you tomorrow guys," said Danny.

Dusk landed in her room and changed back to her human form. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed and when she finished, she laid in bed to read. Around ten o'clock, she went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

It was early, very early. Yet Ami could have cared less. Today was the day. She would have liked to think of it as the day she had been waiting for, for years, but that wasn't exactly the case. She stood outside the school once again, that feeling of being mocked returned. Ami knew she needed to get over it. After taking a few deep breaths, she walked up to the steps and stopped at the doors. They were locked. Maybe four o'clock in the morning was a bit too early to be coming to school.

_A bell rang, its sweet tinkling sound echoed in the empty space all around her. She looked around her, searching for the source of the bell, but all she could see was the black, glass-like floor and the white surroundings. She took a step and the ground rippled like water. The rings spread across the empty space until they faded into nothingness. She turned around as the bell rang again, only louder, and saw Ami standing yards away. The smaller girl stood with a bright smile on her face and her hands held behind her back. The ground rippled like water again, but the source was where Ami stood even though she was not moving. Kya blinked and rubbed her eyes, wondering if Ami was really there. When she opened her eyes, Ami was still there…but she was covered in blood. The blood came from wounds on her body, the same ones that killed her that day two years before. Her expression changed from that bright smile to a somber frown. Kya's eyes were wide as Ami began to sink through the ground and disappear. _

_"No! Ami, don't go!" yelled Kya as she ran towards Ami. When Kya reached the spot where Ami sank into the water-like ground, she stared at the ground to see her reflection. She looked as she did every day, but there was one small difference. There was a small cut bleeding on her neck, the same one she had the day she saw Ami die. Suddenly, the ground turned red. It spread like a drop of blood in water until Kya was surrounded by red. The sky turned black and white clouds drifted by, the only normal color around. Then, the clouds turned dark grey and began to rain. Kya held out a hand to catch the water, but screamed when she realized that it wasn't water falling from the clouds, but blood. _

Kya screamed as she sat up in bed. She looked around to see her room, not the strange world in her dream. She held a hand to her head as she tried to stop shaking. With a sigh, she looked at the clock to see that it was a quarter past four in the morning.

"That dream…I've never had one like that before," whispered Kya. "Lately, I've been dreaming of Ami more often, but that one was much different than all the others." She laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Half an hour passed before she was able to fall asleep again, and this time, she slept dreamlessly.

She gave him that cute smile of hers, all he could do was stare at her with a look somewhere between surprise and very confused. This didn't shock her, of course this teacher wasn't going to understand why she wanted to be early on her first day, and of course he was going to think there was no way she was really a high school student who was a bit too old for her grade. It wasn't her fault she looked like an elementary school student. Ami had to look away, her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling for too long. Her gaze went to the window to her left. It was cloudy today. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered how the rain felt when it fell on her skin. That was when a figure outside caught her eye. It was Kya. Her heart started to race and she could feel her face start to blush. Ami had forgotten how great it was to see Kya.

Kya sighed as she walked up to the school alone. She had left earlier than usual, so Danny wasn't with her, but she knew he wasn't far behind. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark, just like in her dream. She shook her head. There was no reason to dwell on dreams when the conscious world was staring you in the face. She stood near the front doors of the school for a good while before actually walking inside. Other students were just beginning to arrive, while students who had an early class hadn't been released yet.

She walked to her locker and pulled out the books she would need for her first couple of classes. It was strange. Ever since that dream the night before, Kya had felt as if something was off. Her ghost sense hadn't gone off, so it wasn't some stray ghost or Butterflye that had annoyed her the day before. As she walked to her first class, she shook the feeling off and decided to ignore it.

Ami stood on the balls of her feet in anticipation. From the corner of her eye, she watched Kya walk to the front doors and stand there. The teacher in front of her was skeptical about her, but she convinced the man that she was seventeen, even though she looked so…small. Looking out the window again, she saw Kya. It was great to see Kya again. She hadn't changed much. She looked older, sure, but she was still the same Kya she went to middle school with, the same Kya she considered a sister. The teacher had finally finished getting a schedule for her and handed it to her.

Ami knew she couldn't just run up to Kya and hug her. She would wait until Kya came to her. She ran out into the hall and towards her class just as Kya opened the doors and walked into the school. When Ami found her first class, she sat in a desk and stared out the window. She was prepared to wait. She would wait forever if she had to…but luckily, she didn't have to. Moments later, the door opened and, though she didn't look at the person who entered, she knew it was Kya.

When she arrived at her first class, she opened the door and was surprised to find that she wasn't the first one sitting in the room. A small kid with white hair was sitting in a chair, staring out the window. Kya shook her head and forced herself to turn away from kid and walk to her seat near the back of the room. _'I'm losing my mind,'_ was Kya's conclusion.

"Kya," said a voice from across the room. The voice sounded so much like Ami's.

"I've lost it," muttered Kya without looking up. She heard footsteps come towards her.

"Kya," said the voice again.

"I've really lost it," said Kya louder.

"You're funny Kya," said the voice with a small laugh and Kya looked up. She saw Ami standing in front of her with a warm smile.

"I've completely lost it," said Kya. The door opened and Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked inside. When Danny saw Ami, he froze.

"Kya," said Danny and she turned to him.

"It's that ghost!" cried Sam and Tucker.

"Ghost?" asked Ami with a cute tilt of her heads.

"Wait, you can see her?" asked Kya pointing at Ami. Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded. "So, I'm not losing my mind?" They shook their head.

"You can't lose your mind Kya! You're _my_ mind," said Ami desperately.

"Ami?" asked Kya, facing the older girl. "Are you…are you really here?" She couldn't believe it. Ami was standing in front of her as if she had never left. Also, her ghost sense hadn't gone off, so she wasn't a ghost…but how?

"Duh, Kya, of course I'm here. What did you expect?" asked Ami. Before Kya could answer, the bell rang and students began filing into the room. Kya was disappointed that she didn't have the chance to ask any important questions. When Dash, Paulina, and their fellow jocks and preps entered the room, they smirked at the prospect of a new loser to bully.

"Hey shorty," said Dash. Kya groaned and smacked her forehead. "Don't you think you should be at the elementary school?"

"What did you call me?" asked Ami with a sweet voice and innocent smile. Dash faltered slightly.

"I called you shorty," said Dash.

"Big mistake," said Kya. "You know Dash, I thought you were stupid before. When I beat you, I went easy on you. She won't." Kya pointed to Ami who was cracking her knuckles with an evil smile. If this really was Ami, Kya knew how she was going to react.

"And I know how to kill people with chopsticks in 101 different ways," said Ami. "Kya." Kya looked at her. Ami motioned with her head towards the door. Kya raised an eyebrow. Ami motioned for the door again.

"Ami, what…?" asked Kya and she saw the flashlight in Ami's hand. Kya sighed as she stood and walked over to the door. She turned out the lights and Ami turned on the flashlight and held it under her chin.

"Pick a number," said Ami in a sinister voice. Kya turned on the lights again and the flashlight was nowhere to be seen. Before Ami could do anything, Mr. Lancer walked into the room.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" yelled Mr. Lancer and Ami remained standing in the front of the room. "I'd like to introduce our new student, Ami Hikara."

**Please, please tell me what you think. I don't want to sound desperate here, but I need your opinions. And please tell me if I've made any mistakes. Most are from typing, since I'm not the best at it, but still… Read and review please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it didn't take me very long to update this time. I'm proud of myself. Well, this chapter is a little shorter than I thought it'd be, but oh well. Enjoy.**

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Thirteen

Many students watched a curious sight at lunch the day the small new student arrived. Outside was the group of 'losers' that consisted of Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Kya Niwa, and now the new kid, and Kya looked like she was going crazy while her friends watched her with wide eyes or amused expressions.

"I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming," said Kya as she paced back and forth in front of Danny, Sam, and Tucker and the Ami she knew was her imagination. "There's no way Ami is sitting there, right in front of me. She's dead! I'm going insane…again!"

"That…That really hurts Kya. How could you say that?" asked Ami with big, teary eyes.

"Ignore it. She's not real," said Kya.

"Yes, I am!" yelled Ami.

"No you're not! You died! You left me and you're never coming back! You're just a hallucination, a dream! A projection of what my subconscious wants! What I want," said Kya. "Maybe I'm just dreaming." Kya turned away and sighed. Suddenly, pain exploded in her jaw and she fell to the ground. She sat up and held a hand to her jaw. "Ow! Owowow! Damn that hurt!" Standing up, she glared at Danny.

"It wasn't me!" he protested frantically, hands help up. Kya looked at Sam who merely raised an eyebrow. Kya turned to Tucker and shook her head.

"Tucker's too wimpy," said Kya and she turned to Ami.

"Hey!" Tucker protested.

"So…you're real?" asked Kya quietly. Ami nodded with a big grin. Kya began to pace again.

"It's still good jelly side down," said Ami with her hands on her hips. Kya froze and stared at Ami, a smile forming on her lips.

"But…it's better when it's peanut butter," said Kya and she enveloped Ami in a bone-crushing hug. "I had forgotten that. We haven't said that since…elementary school. That proves it!"

"How does that prove she's real?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't dream about things I've forgotten," said Kya.

"Oh," said Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"She had to explain that to you? Kya, why do you hang out with these idiots?" asked Ami and Kya sighed.

"I only really hang out with Danny," said Kya.

"What are we, chopped liver?" asked Tucker and Sam shuddered at the thought.

"You don't accept me. You think you're 'protecting' Danny by keeping him in your little group," said Kya.

"Are you suggesting that we're being selfish?" demanded Sam.

"You said it, not me," said Kya with a smirk.

"Ha! Kya won that battle!" cried Ami. "Hey Kya, do you still have my lucky penny?"

"Of course. After you…died, I kept it with me and I never took it off," said Kya. She pulled it from around her neck and slipped the simple chain over Ami's head. "You should have it back now." Ami glomped Kya.

The bell rang across school grounds and the group headed inside. Sam, Danny, and Tucker watched curiously as Kya acted completely different than they were used to. She smiled and laughed happily with the hyperactive girl who was now carrying a Cheez-It box. When she got the box, they didn't know.

It was the last class of the day, art, and Danny saw Kya in the windowsill as usual, but Ami was sitting on a table right next to her. Danny sat in his spot and pulled out his sketchbook. As the class went on, Danny began to get a head ache. He looked up to see Kya rubbing her temples and Ami sketching happily while humming.

_'What am I going about that stupid hippie ghost?' _Kya asked herself. Danny's eyes widened as he wondered if he really heard what he thought he heard.

"Kya, did you say something?" asked Danny. Kya looked up with a perplexed look and shook her head.

"You're hearing voices!" cried Ami with a huge smile. "Just like me!"

"Uh…no, I don't think that's it," said Danny. _'I was sure I heard her say something,'_ he thought. Kya looked at him sharply.

_'Danny?'_ she asked in her thoughts tentatively. Danny's head snapped in her direction.

_'Kya?'_ asked Danny in his thoughts and Kya's eyes widened.

"Aaaaaahhh!" yelled Danny and Kya as they scrambled away from each other. Ami sat in between them with a curious expression looking back and forth. Everyone else in the class stared at the two as if they were crazy.

"You just—," started Danny

"That was—," started Kya.

"What'd I miss? What'd I miss?" asked Ami eagerly.

"Nothing Ami, we'll tell you later," said Kya distractedly. She and Danny sat back in their spots as Ami pouted. After sketching for a bit longer, the bell rang and everyone rushed from the class except Kya, Ami, and Danny. They walked towards Danny's locker where Sam and Tucker were waiting.

"You two want to come with us to the Nasty Burger?" asked Danny.

"Sure," said Kya. Sam and Tucker stared at Kya in shock. "What?"

"You never come with us," said Sam. "What are you up to?"

"I'm hungry," said Kya simply.

"Food!" cried Ami and she zoomed down the sidewalk.

"The Nasty Burger's the other way," said Danny and Kya smiled.

"3…2…1," said Kya and Ami zoomed past them going the other way with a pile of ramen boxes in her arms. Kya smiled as she walked down the sidewalk towards the Nasty Burger. Danny walked beside her shaking his head in wonder as Sam and Tucker walked behind them. When they arrived, Ami was sitting at one of the tables in the back with steaming bowls of ramen in front of her. Kya sat next to her as the other three sat down across from them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ami.

"You run faster than we do Ami, you know that," said Kya.

"I know, but I had to ask," said Ami with a big grin.

"So, you're Kya's friend, right?" asked Sam. "The one that died?"

"Yep! I am living proof that Jesus isn't the only one to rise from the dead," said Ami. Kya just shook her head.

_'Danny, you hear me right?' _asked Kya in her thoughts.

_'Yeah, but it's really weird,'_ said Danny.

_'I agree. So, are we telepathic or what?'_ asked Kya.

_'I don't really know. I think that might be it,'_ said Danny.

_'I don't think there's any other explanation,' _said Kya keeping to herself the fact that she was a halfa like he was. She wasn't quite ready for him to know that she was Dusk just yet.

"So, what are you going to order Kya?" asked Sam as she stood to go order their food.

"Just a cheeseburger and a drink if you don't mind," said Kya absentmindedly. Sam gave her a strange look before going to order. Ami hummed happily as she ate her eighth bowl of ramen. Tucker looked at Ami with a dumbfounded look.

"Does she always eat that much?" asked Tucker.

"Only when it's ramen," said Kya. _'Most of my allowance was used to buy her ramen when we were in middle school,' _Kya added in her mind to Danny, getting used to the idea of being able to talk to him in her mind.

_'Does she eat anything else?'_ asked Danny.

_'Other than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pizza, no,' _said Kya.

"I like pizza," said Ami randomly with a dreamy look on her face. Danny and Kya gave her a strange look.

_'Danny, are you going to tell Sam and Tucker about this little ability we have?' _asked Kya.

_'I don't know, why?' _asked Danny.

_'If you tell them, they might think I'm taking you further away from them. They might not want to talk to you because I can hear what you're thinking. I don't want to alienate you from your friends and I don't want them to hate me more than they already do. Then, they'd probable do anything they could to keep you away from me, and then I'd only have Ami,' _thought Kya.

"You'll always have me Kya," said Ami while hugging the taller girl's arm.

"I know Ami," said Kya.

_'Kya, I think I should tell Sam and Tucker that we can talk like this,' _said Danny.

_'Did you hear anything I just said? We can't,' _said Kya.

_'But they're my friends, I tell them everything,'_ said Danny.

_'Then if you tell them, I get to tell Ami,'_ said Kya.

_'No,'_ said Danny.

_'Why not?! Oh, I see how it is. You can tell your friends, but I can't tell Ami,' _said Kya with a glare.

_'Ami will tell everyone,' _said Danny.

_'No, she won't. She knows how to keep a secret,' _said Kya.

_'I doubt it,' _said Danny.

_'I've known Ami longer than you. I know I can trust her with a secret like this,'_ said Kya.

_'Well, I don't,'_ said Danny.

_'And I don't want to tell Sam and Tucker,'_ said Kya.

"Isn't it cute how they argue like a married couple?" asked Ami as she stared at Danny and Kya.

"Huh?!" asked Danny and Kya at the same time. Ami only smiled.

"Well, I mean, look at them. Aren't they fighting like a married couple?" asked Ami as she motioned towards a couple at a different table in the building. Kya knew that Ami was lying but she didn't press the issue.

"Right," muttered Kya. _'This discussion is over. We tell no one,' _she added to Danny.

"Girl power!" cried Ami. Suddenly, Kya felt the burst of cold come from her chest and she covered her mouth to keep her ghost sense hidden. A ghost was nearby and she was going to take her frustration on the spectral being.

"Look, I need to go," said Kya and she swiftly walked from the room.

"Kya, wait for me!" yelled Ami. She dove under the table and there were a few bangs and thuds before she emerged with her Cheez-It box in hand. She dodged around the people and absently wondered how Kya got to the door so quickly and easily. When she stepped outside, Kya was nowhere to be seen.

Kya sped around the edge of the Nasty Burger and as soon as she was out of sight, she transformed into her ghost form. She closed her eyes and searched for the ghost who happened to be floating in the air over the street in front of the Nasty Burger. Dusk flew up into the sky and spotted Butterflye surrounded by her spectral butterflies.

"Why won't you just go away?!" demanded Dusk and Butterflye laughed loudly.

"I told you before, I want to control the world and make the earth what it used to be, full of green life!" yelled Butterflye.

"I'm going to make sure that you're defeated and those butterflies are incinerated!" yelled Dusk and she blasted Butterflye with an ecto-blast. The hippie ghost shielded herself with her butterflies and Dusk could hear the echoing screams of the butterflies and shuddered.

"You'll pay for that! Even if you defeat me and my butterflies now, I still have 183 humans who I've brought back from the dead under my control and one who I do not. You'll have to find every single one of them before I can be truly defeated!" yelled Butterflye.

"Thanks for letting me know how many I have to destroy," said Dusk with a smirk. She held up a fist and smirked as ecto-energy flared from her hand. With both fists glowing with the energy, she lunged at Butterflye and fought the ghost hand-to-hand. As Dusk attacked, butterflies tried to protect Butterflye, but they were burned to ash when they neared her fists. Not long after the battle began, all of the butterflies were gone.

"You vile thief!" yelled a voice from down on the street and the battling ghosts froze in mid-swing. Dusk and Butterflye looked down to see a small white-haired girl shaking her fist up at them.

"What is she talking about?" asked Butterflye.

"I have no clue," said Dusk. "Let's just continue our battle and I'll deal with her later." Dusk suddenly punched Butterflye and she slammed into the ground. Dusk slowly floated towards the ground and her eyes widened when Butterflye was sucked into a thermos. Phantom was grinning at her as he capped the thermos and he walked over to her. "Finally, she was giving me a headache. Apparently—" Dusk was cut off as she was suddenly kicked in the chin and she fell on her back with a groan. She immediately froze when she felt the cold metal of an ecto-gun pressed to her throat. Phantom froze in place, unsure of what to do.

"You…you vile thief! You stole my style of martial arts! How could you know of it?!" yelled Ami.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Dusk.

"You know what I'm talking about!" yelled Ami.

"Look, could you please let me up? This is very uncomfortable," said Dusk.

"Good!" yelled Ami. Dusk suddenly glared at Ami and grabbed the gun. Ami stared at Dusk in surprise.

"Move it," said Dusk. Ami tried to pull the gun from Dusk's grip, but it would not budge. Dusk suddenly crushed the metal in her hand and swatted it away. She floated up to stand and glared down at the smaller girl.

"You…you broke my gun," said Ami with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to go," said Dusk.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Ami. Ami grabbed Dusk's arm and swung her around to face her. Dusk stared at Ami in surprise as Ami froze staring up at Dusk.

"What are you…?" asked Dusk, but Ami continued to stare.

"Dusk, we need to go," said Phantom as he looked around to see all the people gathering along with police and reporters.

"Kya?" asked Ami quietly. Dusk jerked her hand away, grabbed Ami, and flew off with Danny not far behind. "Hey! Let me go!" Dusk ignored her and continued to fly until she reached the park where she landed on the ground and set Ami. "What's the big idea?!"

"We needed to get away from there and since you're so determined to interrogate me, I thought it would be easier to bring you with us than to try and get away from you," said Dusk.

"Right…" said Ami. "You're Kya, aren't you?"  
"What?! No, I'm Dusk," said Dusk. Phantom gave Dusk a weird look as she began to back slowly away from the smaller girl.

"You're Kya," said Ami. "You know my style of martial arts which only me, my family, and Kya know and you look and act like Kya. You're Kya."

"No, my name is Dusk," said Dusk sternly. Ami just sighed and took a few steps away.

"That test in English today sucked. And that last question made no sense whatsoever," said Ami.

"And you were a pain to deal with," muttered Kya.

"Ha! You are Kya!" yelled Ami as she spun and pointed at Dusk. Dusk cursed and sighed.

"Fine, yes, I'm Kya. Kya and Dusk are one and the same," said Kya.

"Dusk?" asked Phantom.

"Yes, Danny, I'm just like you. I was going to tell you, I just wasn't really ready yet. I guess Ami solved that problem for me," said Dusk.

"Danny? As in the idiot at school?" asked Ami.

"He's not an idiot Ami," said Dusk.

"So, Danny is this guy too?" asked Ami.

"My name is Phantom in my ghost form," said Phantom. He knew there was no getting out of telling Ami that he was a halfa. "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to go hunting," said Dusk. Phantom gave her a strange look. "There are 183 humans who were brought back to life that were under that ghost's control and one who wasn't. We have to hunt all of them down and destroy them. If we don't, the balance between life and death will be ruined. Things could get out of hand if we don't destroy them as soon as possible."

"Do you know where they all are?" asked Phantom.

"No, so we might have to a bit of traveling," said Dusk.

"How much is a bit?" asked Phantom.

"I don't know Phantom. Maybe we can ask Clockwork to give us a hand, but we can start here in Amity Park," said Dusk.

"There's one that way," said Ami pointing into the city.

"How can you tell?" asked Dusk.

"I can sense them. You might be able to if we get closer," said Ami.

"Great, you can be our tracker," said Dusk with a grin.

"I'm not a dog," said Ami. Dusk merely smiled and patted Ami on her head.

"Let's just get going," said Phantom. Ami suddenly grinned and bolted through the trees towards the center of the city. Phantom and Dusk flew after her while dodging or phasing through trees. "She's fast!"

"That's Ami for you," said Dusk.

**It shouldn't take too long before the next chapter is up since I'm already in the process of writing it and I have a good idea of what I'm going to do. I also have the rest of the story planned out, so the chapters will be updated as soon as I finish writing them. Thanks for reading! And review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to get this up, but a few things happened and I couldn't write for a while. First, my mom fell on the ice outside and broke her ankle so I had to drive her to the E.R. and then a couple days later, she had to have surgery for it. A few days after that, she could come home, but all those days she was in the hospital, I was stressing out and I missed three or four days of school, not to mention, I got sick! It's been a couple weeks since then, and things have settled down. Just this week and last week were finals, so I had to deal with that too. Now, the new chapter is finally up. I hope you like it. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Fourteen

"I'm exhausted!" cried Kya as she collapsed on Danny's bed.

"You're not the only one," said Danny as he slumped in his computer chair.

"You guys are pathetic," said Ami as she stood in the doorway of Danny's room.

"We don't have your endurance Ami," said Kya with a growl. "At least we've destroyed most of the humans that were brought back to life. We only have 17 left to go and the one that wasn't under Butterflye's control."

"We still have to figure out who that one is," said Danny. "Do you think we'll be able to sense them like we can with the others?"

"Don't know," said Kya.

"Danny? Are you here?" asked Sam as she entered the room. "Danny! Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey Sam, Tucker," said Danny with a raised hand.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Tucker.

"We've been hunting the undead," said Kya from her spot on the bed as she stared at the ceiling.

"Undead?" asked Sam.

"That ghost, Butterflye, brought humans back from the dead. We've been hunting them down and destroying them," said Danny.

"Destroying them? As in killing them?" asked Sam incredulously.

"We don't like to think of it that way," said Kya.

"But you're taking human life!" protested Sam.

"No, we're restoring the balance between life and death. If those guys were left to roam around, Clockwork would have paid us a visit and told us to hunt them down anyway. We're just saving him a trip," said Kya.

"Wait, how do you know Clockwork? And why are you hunting these guys with Danny?" asked Sam.

"Why are you asking so many questions!!!!???" yelled Ami from behind Sam and Tucker. Tucker screamed in fright and ran to hide behind Danny.

"They're questions that need to be asked," said Sam while glaring at the white haired girl.

"No, they aren't," said Ami with her arms crossed.

"Yes, they are. And why are you with Danny too?!" demanded Sam.

"No question needs to be asked, most of the time it just leads to answers you don't really want. Honestly. The queen of hearts needs to stop being such a bleeding heart, the white rabbit did nothing and the black card was just doing its job. And Alice, well she is just trying to turn wonderland upside right," said Ami.

"…That makes no sense," said Sam. Danny, Tucker, and Kya gave Ami a dumbfounded look.

"It makes perfect sense," said Ami with a grin, "Except to those who are too senseless to understand." It was quiet for a moment.

"Why am I the white rabbit?!" asked Kya. Ami merely shrugs with a smile and giggle.

"Ami, are you sure there's an undead here?" asked Kya using their name for the people brought back to life. She dodged around a person who walked quickly by her.

"Yep!" said Ami with a grin.

"I hate the mall," said Kya as she dodged another person.

"Why?" asked Danny from his spot leaning against the rail.

"There are too many people, it's too loud, and usually the people who hang out here are the annoying preps from school that you want to strangle as soon as soon as they open their mouths," said Kya. "But for now, let's concentrate on finding that undead so we can get out of here." Ami walked calmly beside them and then stopped.

"Ooooh! Shiny! Pretty! Fashion!" cried Ami.

"Oh no," started Kya. Ami disappeared for a moment and Kya's eye twitched. "Not this again." Ami strode out to an empty space in the crowd wearing a pinstripe suit and hat with a cane. Kya walked up to the edge of the crowd and said, "Ami, please don't do this. You know I hate it when you do." Ami just grinned and began humming the song 'Puttin' On the Ritz' while walking slowly through the crowd as it split for her to pass. Then she began to sing, taking off her hat and spinning the cane. "I'm outta here."

"What is she doing?" asked Danny.

"She does this every time. All we can do is ignore her and wait for her to find us," said Kya and she walked off. She could now sense the undead they were supposed to destroy and tried to ignore Ami's singing in the background.

"Do you sense it?" asked Danny as he scanned the crowd. Kya nodded and they headed in the direction of the undead. As they got closer, Kya looked at every person in front of them, but she couldn't tell which was the undead. "How are we going to find it? Ami normally was the one to point them out."

"Like this," said Kya. Her eyes flashed to neon green and she hoped that no one notices the color change. She scanned the crowd again and spotted a very faint green glow around a young woman who was talking with another girl her age. Kya assumed the other girl was a friend of the undead's when she was alive. She felt a twinge of guilt at destroying the undead and making the other girl lose her friend again. Danny and Kya walked over to the girl and Kya tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm? Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but you used to be dead, right?" asked Kya and the girl looked at her with wide eyes. Her friend stared at them fearfully.

"What's it to you?" demanded the undead.

"You need to go back to being dead," said Danny.

"I don't want to. I was given a second chance and I'm going to take it," said the undead.

"You weren't given a second chance. You were brought back by a ghost who wanted to use you to take over the world. You and all the others who were brought back are disrupting the balance between life and death, thus you need to die again," said Kya.

"How can you be so cruel?" asked the girl. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She is causing problems by existing and that needs to stop," said Danny.

"What are you going to do then? Kill me?" asked the undead.

"You're not alive so we can't kill you, but we can destroy you," said Kya. She grabbed the undead's arm and channeled her ecto-energy into the girl. With a yelp, the undead disappeared in a puff of green smoke. "Well, now that that's over with, we should get going and probably find Ami before she causes too much trouble."

"How much trouble could she get into?" asked Danny.

"Never…never, never, never ask that question. Especially in the mall," said Kya. She walked through the mall until she finally found Ami with her face pressed against glass, following swimming fish on the other side. "At least there's still fish in there, unlike last time… Ami, come on, we found the undead."

"Danny, we've been looking all over for you," said Sam as she and Tucker walked up to them.

"Sorry guys, we lost you in the crowd," said Danny.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Tucker.

"We could go to the food court and get some food," said Danny.

"Sounds good to me," said Sam.

"Meat!" cried Tucker.

"Pizza!" cried Ami.

"Idiots," said Kya. "How about we go to the Nasty Burger instead? If we go to the food court, we'll only argue about what to eat."

"Sounds good to me," said Danny. With that, the five teens headed to the Nasty Burger. When they arrived, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat while they waited for Ami to get her ramen and for Kya to get the food for the rest of them. Ami sat next to them moments later with nineteen bowls of ramen piled in front of her. Danny shook his head in amazement at Ami's ability to eat so much ramen without getting sick.

"What's taking Kya so long?" asked Ami.

"She's still in line up front," said Tucker as he looked over his shoulder. Suddenly, there was a commotion up front as one person shoved through the crowd without concern of the others.

"Kya, my love!" someone yelled and everyone in the Nasty Burger became silent. Kya looked up and around with a fearful expression and caught sight of the one who called her. Danny noticed that she had paled considerably. Ami's chopsticks clattered to the table as she looked up with a fierce glare in the direction the voice originated from. She reached under the table and pulled out her Cheez-It box and climbed over Sam and Danny's heads, over the booth and into the crowd with Cheez-Its falling to the ground behind her. She tried to push her way through the crowd leaving a white Tucker hiding beneath the table, Sam trying to get as close to the wall as possible, and Danny looking more like his ghost form.

"Oh no, not him. Please not him," he heard her mutter to herself.

"Kya has a boyfriend?" asked Dash from where he was sitting across the room.

"That's totally not fair. She's not even that pretty and she has a boyfriend when I don't?" asked Pauling scornfully.

"She never said anything about a boyfriend to us," said Danny as he peeked over the booth to try and spot either Ami or Kya. He spotted Kya and then Ami a second later.

"Kya!" cried Ami as she ran across the floor. She tried to stop, but instead, slid across the tile floor and out the doors. Kya watched Ami with a sigh and counted to three. Ami burst through the door and slid across the room once more, all eyes on her. She skid all the way across the room until she slid into a bathroom. As the door shut, Kya noticed the sign on the door; it was the men's bathroom. Ami suddenly burst from the bathroom with one hand covering her eyes and the other held out as if to push away the sight of the bathroom. "Aaaahhh! My eyes! Kya! Help me!"

"You're supposed to be helping me!" cried Kya.

"Ah, my beautiful Kya! You're even more beautiful than I remember," said the boy's voice as he stepped out from the crowd with his arms wide.

"Which isn't saying much considering the last time you saw me was when we were in preschool," muttered Kya and everyone around her looked at her with confused expressions.

"Not true my dearest Kya, I've always kept an eye on you to make sure you were safe and happy!" protested the boy.

"That's a little creepy," said Kya trying to shrink away from the boy.

"Kya!" yelled Ami as she finally skid to a stop right next to Kya. She stood in front of the taller girl in a protective stance with her Cheez-It box held open and ready. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from this idiot."

"You should have been here a little sooner, Ami," said Kya.

"You could show just a little appreciation you know," said Ami with a raised eyebrow. Kya merely shrugged.

"Um, Kya?" asked Danny as he walked over to her, trying to avoid Ami as much as possible.

"What?" growled Kya.

"Who is that?" asked Danny.  
"Oh, my apologies, I never introduced myself," said the boy. "My name is Kenneth O'dell and I'm a dear friend of Kya's since preschool."

"Says you," growled Kya.

"And since preschool, I have loved Kya with all my heart," said Kenneth with a love struck look directed at Kya. She shuddered in revulsion.

"Look, you may think you love me, but I don't love you, got it? You're just some guy I knew in preschool. And what made you think I want you to keep an eye on me? I can take care of myself perfectly well," snapped Kya.

"Don't worry my dear Kya, I'll make sure you're happy for the rest of your life," said Kenneth and Kya grit her teeth in annoyance.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?" asked Kya.

"My Kya!" yelled Ami as she latched her arms around Kya's waist.

"Oh, which reminds me, I wanted to invite you over to England for the next few days to see the new boarding school I go to that I also helped establish. I know you're on a break now, so there shouldn't be any problems about you missing school," said Kenneth. Ami suddenly perked up at the offer.

"Look, Kenneth, I appreciate the offer but—," started Kya.

"Will there be chocolate milk?" asked Ami. Kenneth raised an eyebrow at the small girl and nodded. "We'll go."

"Wha—? Ami no!" yelled Kya.

"We?" asked Kenneth.

"If Kya goes, so do I," said Ami with her arms crossed.

"Me too," said Danny.

"And if Danny goes, so do we," said Sam while holding Tucker's elbow. Kenneth sighed loudly.

"Alright, if that is what will get Kya to come, then I suppose you all my come as well," said Kenneth in a dejected tone. "I am sorry to run so soon, but I have to get some things ready for us all to leave. Meet me here tomorrow at noon. I shall miss you my dear Kya, but do not worry, we shall spend much time together in England." Kya groaned and held her face in her hands. When Kenneth left the Nasty Burger, everyone continued to stare at Kya. When she noticed this, she glared fiercely at everyone around her.

"If you all don't quit staring at me, I'm going to gouge your eyes out," said Kya in a vicious tone. Everyone immediately turned away and continued what they were doing before Kenneth opened his big mouth. Kya sat at their table once more and the others followed. "Ami, why did you agree to go with him?"

"There might be undead in England, you never know," said Ami with a shrug. Kya couldn't argue with that, but she still dreaded having to deal with Kenneth. Kya leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to relax, but it wasn't working. Danny glanced at her worriedly before Kya glanced at him. He blushed slightly and looked down at the table.

"So, are we really going to England?" asked Tucker.

"Unfortunately yes, Tucker, we're going to England," said Kya.

"Kya, are you alright?" asked Danny.

"Fine, just fine," muttered Kya. Danny gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, it's just that all these people I know from years ago are showing up unexpectedly and it's freaking me out. First, my family has a stupid family reunion, then Ami comes back, and now Kenneth. What's next?"

"Kya, you should know better than to ask that question," said Ami with a smile as she finished her ramen. Kya merely sighed.

"Look, I'm just going to go home. I need time to think," said Kya and she left the Nasty Burger. Ami hastily slurped up the rest of her ramen before sprinting out the door after her. Danny, Sam, and Tucker could only shrug as they too left for home.

As Kya walked down the sidewalk with Ami by her side, she thought of how she was going to deal with Kenneth for the next few days. Ami watched Kya curiously as the taller girl's face changed expressions with her thoughts.

"Kya?" asked Ami, but Kya didn't respond, still stuck in her thoughts. "Kya." Still no answer. "Kya!"

"Huh? What is it Ami?" asked Kya.

"Why are you spacing out like that?" asked Ami.

"I just don't know Ami. How is it that for two years, absolutely nothing changes, but as soon as I move here, my life has turned upside-down? Everything I knew and believed all seem to be lies I told myself just so I didn't see what was around me. I have no idea what to expect anymore," said Kya.

"You're not really supposed to expect anything. Things happen because they're supposed and for no other reason. You make your choices and others make theirs and it all affects everyone else. All you can do is live your life without any regrets," said Ami.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ami?" asked Kya.

"Come on Kya, don't you think I learned something being dead for two years?" asked Ami with a grin and Kya smiled back. "Now, let's go to your house and pack!" Ami grabbed Kya's hand and pulled her the rest of the way to Kya's house.

Kya and Ami carried their bags to the Nasty Burger at 11:30 the next day and ate a small lunch before Danny, Sam, and Tucker arrived with their bags. They didn't have to wait much longer for Kenneth to arrive. He burst through the doors with a huge smile and arms wide.

"Kya, my love, you came! I was worried that you did not wish to come with me!" said Kenneth on one knee in front of Kya.

"Your worries weren't unfounded," muttered Kya.

"Now, we must leave as soon as we get all your bags into the car. Our plane leaves in an hour," said Kenneth.

"Kenneth look," started Kya.

"Please, my dear Kya, you know to call me Ken," said Kenneth.

"Fine, Ken look, I'm flattered that you are so infatuated with me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't shout your love to me in public," said Kya.

"Of course my dear Kya, I did not know that you were so shy and that you wanted our relationship to be more private," said Ken.

"No, that's not what I meant!" protested Kya.

"Oh, which reminds me, I didn't get your friends' names," said Ken. Kya sighed.

"This is Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, and of course you already know Ami," said Kya.

"It's nice to meet you three," said Ken with a smile and when he turned to Ami, he glared. "Ami," he said in way of greeting.

"Barbie boy," said Ami with a growl. Danny, Sam, and Tucker tried to hide their laughter.

"Can we just go, please?" pleaded Kya, wanting to get this trip over with. At Kya's request, the group piled into the car and were headed on the way to the airport. Soon after, they reached the airport and headed for security.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I need support here peoples!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Eternal Night

**Hey everyone. I know I said it wouldn't take me long to put up this chapter, but I guess I was wrong. I got major writer's block several times while writing this, not to mention I had to deal with finals, my senior project, and graduating, but now all that is done and over with. I just hope I'll keep up with the writing now that it's summer, but don't get your hopes up. I have to help my mom get the house ready for sale because we're moving. Well, enjoy chapter fifteen. **

**Eternal Night**

Chapter Fifteen

As they walked towards security, Kya slowed with a sigh. Ken looked back at her with a confused expression as he slowed to walk beside her. Kya watched Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk ahead of Ami, and then concentrated on studying Ami's form. Noticing several things, she sighed.

"How much you want to bet this won't go smoothly?" asked Kya.

"What are you talking about? Of course it will go smoothly," said Ken.

"Wanna bet?" asked Kya with a smirk.

"…Fifty bucks, but you know I won't take your money," said Ken with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

"Right," said Kya dragging the word. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Ken shrugged and waited behind Ami as Danny, Sam, and Tucker went through the metal detectors without any problems. Ami stepped up to the metal detector, took a few things out of her pockets and stepped through…only for it to go off. Kya sighed. "Ami, take off your coat." Ami backed through, took off her coat, and stepped through. Again the detector started beeping. Ami took keys out of her pocket as well as a metal mirror. The detector beeped once more.

"Miss, we'll have to search you," said one of the security officers.

"No," growled Ami menacingly.

"Ami, just do it. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get going," said Kya. With a growl, Ami let the security officers search her. One took the metal detecting wand and placed it over Ami's wrist. It started beeping immediately. The officer pulled up Ami's sleeve, took a knife from a hidden wrist sheath and set it on the ground in front of them. He moved the wand a little further up Ami's arm and stopped as it beeped again. He pulled the sleeve further up, but didn't see anything. Touching Ami's arm, he didn't feel skin and pulled at the plastic made to look like skin to reveal another hidden knife. Kya rested her head in her hands. The officers continued to do this until they had checked Ami's entire body. When they finished, a pile of hidden weapons taller than Ami stood in front of them. Kya looked at the pile with a confused expression while Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Ken stared in disbelief.

"Miss, we'll have to take you in for questioning," said an officer, but Ami only smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"A license to carry concealed weapons," said Ami. "An international license."

"Why didn't you show us this earlier?" asked one officer.

"It was under everything else," said Ami innocently.

"Ami," said Kya hesitantly, "I thought you would have brought more than that." Ami pointed to another officer who was shaking out her coat, more weapons falling to the ground. "Ah, that explains it. Ken, I believe you owe me fifty bucks." Kya smirked at the boy next to her who was staring at the huge pile of weapons with shock written all over his features. Finally, the group passed through security and headed towards their gate. Kya looked at her watch and suddenly cursed.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"We just missed our plane," said Kya. Danny, Sam, and Tucker groaned.

"No worries, we'll just talk to some of the people here," said Ken.

"Listen, no offense Ken, but America isn't England. Let me and Ami handle this," said Kya. Ami nodded as she bounced over to Kya. They stalked off towards the counters and began talking to a woman standing in front of a computer. Kya looked at the woman with pleading eyes and Ami turned on the water works. The woman looked at them strangely, but nodded her head as she looked at the computer screen. The woman handed Kya a small stack of papers and with a smile, she headed back over to them with Ami following behind with a large grin on her face.

"What did you guys do?" asked Sam.

"A bit of persuasion, our style," said Kya. "Now we have tickets for a flight that leaves in an hour. A first class flight."

"You serious?" asked Tucker and Kya merely nodded with a smirk.

"Let's go," said Kya as she led the way to their gate. After waiting at the gate, they boarded the plane with Ami sitting next to Kya, but behind Ken who was sitting next to Sam and then Tucker. Danny was glad he was on the other side of Kya, away from Ami. The plane took off and each of them went off into their own little worlds. Kya was brought from her thoughts but a loud thud. She looked over to Ami to see that she was sleeping peacefully with a cute, innocent look on her face.

Ken turned around and glared at Ami for a moment, but his glare melted when he saw her super cute face, and turned back around. Kya sighed and looked across Danny to look out the window. She spun around to face Ami when she heard a louder thud. Ami was still sleeping, but Ken's glare didn't melt this time.

"Could you tell her to stop kicking my seat?" asked Ken.

"I don't think she's doing it on purpose, so let her sleep. It's the first time she's been quiet and out of trouble for a while now," said Kya.

"…Fine," said Ken and he turned around again. Kya closed her eyes with a sigh and began to doze. Moments later, she jerked awake because of a pounding sound. Kya faced Ami to see her kicking the back of Ken's chair with an evil grin on her face. Ken spun around and only saw Ami smiling cutely as she stretched and yawned, acting completely innocent. Kya shook her head with a smirk as Ken glared at Ami.

"Have a nice nap Ami?" asked Kya.

"Hm? Yes, it was very nice," said Ami. "What time is it?"

"Don't know, but I'm hungry," said Danny as he turned from the window.

"I want sushi," said Ami.

"Sushi?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"She's Japanese, remember?" asked Kya. "How about pizza instead?"

"Pizza!" cried Ami. A flight attendant walked by and Ami motioned for her to come over.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Can I have sushi pizza?" asked Ami with big eyes.

"We don't have sushi on the plane," said the woman and she walked away. Ami pouted.

"I guess I'll just get pizza later," said Ami with her arms crossed. Kya sighed and shook her head at Ami's antics. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, hoping that they plane would land soon. She didn't know how much of this she could take, and she spent years with Ami.

After several hours of Ami pestering Ken and annoying the flight attendants, the plane finally landed. Kya stepped off the plane and stretched her arms above her head. She took a deep breath to relax before Ami woke up and came off the plane. Ken, Danny, Tucker and Sam filed off the plane and stretched as well. Finally, there was a loud crash and a flash of black and white as Ami ran off the plane and stood next to Kya. Ken, who had been staring at Kya with glittery eyes and drool, glared at Ami.

"My lovely Kya, you should not allow this little ruffian to annoy you so. Your face is too perfect to wrinkle your beautiful brow over something she has done," said Ken.

"Say anything like that to me again and I will break your nose," growled Kya. "The only reason Ami is being this obnoxious is because of you. I still don't see why we had to come here in the first place."

"We still have some of the undeads to find and destroy," whispered Danny.

"I know that, but why would they be so far from where Butterflye was? Wouldn't they all be near Amity Park?" asked Kya.

"What if they had family still alive and the family moved to England?" asked Tucker while he played with his PDA. Kya smacked her forehead.

"I supposed that might be a plausible reason," muttered Kya. "Can we just get to this…school and get this over with? I would like to get back to Amity Park so we can deal with the ghosts there."

"Are you guys coming? My dear Kya, you first," said Ken as he gestured to an open car door. Kya sighed and led the way to the car and inside. It didn't take long for the car to pull through two large iron gates and up a long winding drive to a huge mansion-like building. Ken smiled proudly as the others stared at the building with wide eyes and mouths wide open. Kya noticed the many students milling around in the courtyard and around, but nothing looked out of the ordinary and that bugged her. Everyone there had their own perfect little lives without care or concern for anyone but themselves. It was as if nothing outside the gates of the school mattered to them.

"I don't think any undeads are here," said Kya quietly.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"Look at all them. They're all so happy, so normal. All they do is stay within the walls of the school and live their lives. There's nothing else here," said Kya.

"She's right, there aren't any undeads here," said Ami with a shrug. "But this is fun." She grinned maliciously at Ken and he shuddered as he tried to scoot as far away from Ami as he could.

"Well, this place is haunted," said Ken.

"Haunted? With ghosts?" asked Tucker.

"What other being can haunt places genius?" asked Kya. Tucker laughed sheepishly.

"Don't snap at him!" yelled Sam. Kya merely glared at the other girl and then turned to face the window.

"I want to go home," muttered Kya.

"We will, after we find out what's haunting this place," said Danny. "So, Ken, how is this place haunted? Aren't ghosts just stories?" Tucker gave Danny a weird look, but the halfa shook his head slightly.

"Well, every night, the suits of armor on the upper floors crash to the ground and people say they hear a terrified and pained scream as the last suit falls. Others say that when they're in the upstairs library, books will suddenly move or they'll be put back where they were on the shelves. Also, they hear books fall to the floor, but there will be nothing there when they go to take a look. Some students also claim to have seen the ghost. They say he's a nerdy boy who's always looking around and trying to tidy things up in the library. Others say he's an old librarian who died because a bookshelf fell on him. No one really knows the truth," said Ken.

"Sounds like one of those old fake stories to me," said Tucker. "The suits might fall because they're unbalanced or because a rat or something knocks them over. The sounds in the library could be thuds on the wall or on the ceiling. The missing books can be because the student thought they got it, but they didn't. The people who have seen the ghosts were probably looking for attention or trying to scare some of the other students. All of those things can be explained without a ghost being involved."

"Or it could be something else," said Kya quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"In my research, I've found there are two different types of 'ghosts'," said Kya.

"Are you serious?" asked Danny.

"And you never told us this before?" snapped Sam.

"There was no reason to, and you never asked," said Kya. "Anyway, there are the beings we are familiar with, the ghosts who have a corporeal form and special abilities like ghost rays, intangibility, invisibility, flight, control over one thing or another, and so on. Then there are the beings known as 'spirits' who are a translucent figure who have very little control over the world around them and are usually seen replaying their deaths every night because they don't really understand what happened. I'm beginning to think the thing haunting the school is a spirit."

"But how can there both be ghosts and spirits? How do ghosts get the abilities, and why don't spirits have special powers?" asked Danny.

"It depends on if the dead person's soul can reach the Ghost Zone or not. If they do, they become a ghost because they are charged with ecto-energy when they pass through a portal, but if the soul doesn't make it to the ghost zone, they have no power and are stuck on the earth. When a spirit becomes stuck, they see the world around them as they did before they died, so they can't really tell the difference which is how they become confused. Once they're confused, they go through the same process they had the day they died. As they day goes on, they get stronger the closer they get to the time they died which is how they're able to replay their deaths every 24 hours," explained Kya.

"So this spirit has no idea it's dead and keeps replaying its death?" asked Sam.

"Isn't that how most ghost stories go, Goth Girl?" asked Kya sarcastically. Sam simply glared at Kya.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Danny.

"Research and too much time on my hands," said Kya with a shrug. The car stopped at the front doors and the group of teens filed out. Ken led the way up the stairs and into the building.

"I'll take all of you to your rooms so you can put your bags down. Then, I'll take you on a tour," said Ken with a bright smile. Kya felt like she was going to gag. "My lovely Kya, you'll have a room to yourself while Sam and Ami share a room and Danny and Tucker share a room."

"I'd rather stay with Ami," said Kya.

"You deserve only the best," said Ken as he motioned for Kya to enter a huge room with a king size bed and down pillows. "Sam and Ami will be across from you and Danny and Tucker will be down the hall and around the corner." Kya rolled her eyes as she put her bag on the floor next to the bed. She walked back into the hall and waited for the others to join her again. When everyone had put their things in their rooms, Ken led them around the school rambling on about the history and random stories that didn't seem true. Kya was bored out of her mind, but on edge as they walked outside from one building towards another. Ami hadn't pulled any pranks since they got there and that was unusual, especially when Ken was around.

"Where's Ami?" asked Sam suddenly and Kya groaned.

"Here we go," muttered Kya. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, don't move an inch."

"Why?" asked Sam. Suddenly, a huge blast of water knocked Ken over and into the wall. The water stopped and Kya looked at the source. It was Ami holding a fire hose hooked up to a hydrant. Ken stood up and glared at Ami.

"How dare you?! Put that back and don't do it again!" yelled Ken. Ami looked at the floor and her shoulders were shaking. She looked like she was crying. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Ami's shoulders shook harder and Ken took a step towards her. Kya glared at Ken, but she wasn't going to do anything. Suddenly, Ami looked up with a huge grin on her face as she burst out laughing. She was trying to hold in her laughter. "You little monster!"

"Leave her alone Ken, she was just bored," said Kya.

"Why would she be bored?" asked Ken and Kya had the urge to strangle him. She spun on her heel and walked off.

"He is the most conceited, self-centered, idiotic, clueless, and obnoxious boy I've ever met!" ranted Kya as she headed to her room with Ami following behind at a safe distance. "I can't wait until we're back in Amity Park fighting for our lives against ghosts that have stupid obsessions!"

"Like the Box Ghost?" asked Ami.

"Yes…like the Box Ghost," said Kya as she entered the school building and headed up the stairs to her room. She plopped onto the bed and put her chin in her hands. "I hate this Ami, I really hate this."

"At least we'll have something to do at dinner time," said Ami.

"What do you mean by that? What's happening at dinner?" asked Kya. Ami only grinned and bolted out of the room leaving a trail of dust behind her. "Ami! Get back here and tell me! You know something and you better tell me! Ami!" Kya ran out of the room after the smaller girl only to stop in the hallway, not seeing her at all. Sighing, Kya walked back into her room, sat down, and stared at the ceiling. About an hour later, someone knocked on her door and she called for them to come in. It was Danny.

"Kya, are you alright?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, just frustrated. A lot has been going on lately and I haven't exactly had enough time to just sit and think," said Kya.

"I know how that is," said Danny with a small smile.

"And now Ami said something earlier that I just can't figure out," said Kya.

"What did she say?" asked Danny.

"She said something is going to happen at dinner. I have no idea how she knows it, but she's usually right when it comes to things like that. And she didn't tell me what it was. I'm starting to worry," said Kya.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sure we can handle it," said Danny with a smile. "Come on, Ken is going to show us the so-called haunted library."

"This I gotta see," said Kya. She stood and followed Danny into the hall and up the stairs. Ken was waiting with Sam and Tucker, but Ami was nowhere to be found. Kya glared down the stairs and dared Ami to show herself. "When I get my hands on her…"

"What did you say my lovely Kya?" asked Ken.

"Nothing that concerns you," muttered Kya. "Now show us this haunted library."

"Of course," said Ken and he walked over to a set of huge and ornately decorated double doors. "Welcome to the haunted library." He tried to say it in a spooky voice, but failed miserably. Kya smacked her forehead as he swung the doors open to reveal shelf after shelf of books. The group walked inside and headed down the center aisle while looking at the seemingly endless shelves of books. Kya smiled faintly as she saw all the different genres and titles.

"So, this place doesn't seem so haunted," said Tucker with a shrug.

"We like to keep it well lit, not only to give the people good reading light, but to keep the ghost away," said Ken.

"It's a spirit, not a ghost," said Kya.

"In any case, we won't see the…spirit until nighttime," said Ken. "Now, how about we continue the tour."

"I thought we had been through most of this place," groaned Sam. The group followed Ken through even more rooms of the school, until it was about time for dinner.

"I still haven't seen Ami," muttered Kya as they headed to the dining hall.

"She'll show up," said Danny.

"Yeah, she'll come running as soon as she smells food," said Kya. As they neared the dining hall, Kya glanced out the large window and saw that a storm had moved in and it had started raining. She shivered as she heard the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops as they fell on the glass. In a low whisper, she said, "I have a bad feeling about this, Danny, really bad."

"It's just rain Kya. I thought you liked the rain," said Danny.

"It's not the rain…not the rain at all. It's Ami…and this school. I don't like it," said Kya. "She's different Danny. She…I don't know, it's like she's not the same anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny apprehensively.

"I don't know…more…normal, I guess," said Kya. She sighed quietly and turned from the window. "We should probably catch up." Luckily, Tucker had been distracting Ken, so he didn't notice Kya's distress. They entered the dining hall and sat down apart from the students attending the school. When dinner was about to begin, Ken stood up and the students fell silent.

"Good evening everyone. First, I would like to introduce our guest of honor, my future bride-to-be Kya, and…these other people. There they are. Now, we should build a fire, a fire that burns like the passion I have for my lovely Kya to brighten up this gloomy dinner of joy," said Ken and Kya just glared at him the entire time. One of the boy students, probably a freshman, walked to the gigantic fireplace and began building a fire.

"What is his obsession with Kya? I mean, she's just…" Sam whispered to Danny, but stopped when she noticed Kya glaring at her.

"Well, I'm sorry that it's so hard for you to accept that someone could actually like me," snapped Kya. "I bet you're just jealous that no one shows you this much affection." Danny and Tucker lean away as two girls leaned closer. The fire, like the two girls' tempers, began to blaze and crackle into a roaring flame. The catfight between the two was interrupted by the familiar voice of Ken.

With his mouth barely an inch from Kya's ear, he breathed heavily and spoke in a love-struck tone, "My dear, I have brought you our finest pudding. You deserve nothing but the best." Before Kya could respond, the large oak doors were slammed open and a small, dark shadow entered the room. The sound of squeaky boots and the wet footsteps echoed through the silent hall, even the fire had begun to dim becoming small embers. The figure, who was clearly Ami, stopped directly behind Ken.

"You," she said pointing down the table in Ken's direction, "You," she said in a menacing tone.

Ken turned, confused as to why she was pointing and saying this one word to him. "You have created a puddle on my newly waxed floor," is what Ken planned to say, but by the time he had opened his mouth to speak, the embers in the fireplace, which happened to be in the direction Ami was pointing, burst into a raging fire of death and the crackle of an evil laughter was heard. Kya looked at the drenched Ami in confusion and faced the blazing flame. The cackle of laughter was heard again, and Kya felt as if she knew the source. Suddenly, mist came from Kya's and Danny's mouths, signaling a ghost's presence and coincidentally, a small hiccup came from Ami. Students looked around, clearly confused about why this apparently crazy girl was pointing at a rising flame. A figure emerged from the flame to float a foot from the ground in front of all the terrified students. He commanded the attention of the students with his flaming red hair and dark clothes. He had the appearance of an object that had been burned with remnants of a flame still present.

"Pyro," growled Ami, her tone was lethal, and if looks could kill, the ghost would have been dead several times over.

"It's Inferno," the ghost growled back.

"Pyro," was Ami's quick reply in a sassy tone. Kya watched the two, trying to remember where she had seen this before.

"Pyro…" she said quietly, "Pyro…Jonathan?!"

"You sir, have not been invited to this dinner. It is a private party only!" said Ken.

"But a sock in it Barbie boy!" piped Ami.

"Kenny?" asked Inferno.

"John?" asked Kya.

"Kya!" cried Ken.

"Ami!" cried Ami.

"Kya!" yelled Inferno cheerfully.

"John?" questioned Ken.

"Ken!" growled Kya.

"Ami," said Ami, feeling left out.

"Shut up Ami!" yelled Inferno and Ken.

"Shut up, all of you!" Kya screamed as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up, and the dining hall fell completely silent. During this little tiff, the majority of the dining hall had escaped in fear of the ghost.

"Losers…." grumbled Ami about the boys.

"I heard that," said Inferno as his hands started to blaze.

"Enough!" yelled Danny. Kya looked at Danny in surprise, but fell quiet. Everyone was silent until Ken broke the silence.

"John, good fellow, you must tell me how you managed all these special effects. Have you become an illusionist? How else would you have gotten into my dining hall through the fire place? It was absolutely brilliant," said Ken. Everyone else in the room looked at Ken as if he was an idiot. "The costume takes the cake, with the flaming hair and the burnt clothes. Brilliant, my good man, bloody brilliant." Kya smacked her forehead. Ami resembled a puffer fish, a very cute puffer fish. Kya shook her head and glared at Inferno.

"So, John, why are you here?" asked Kya.

"Um…well…a little birdie told me you were here. A very little birdie," said Inferno with a smirk.

"Is there something wrong with being little?" growled Ami, her eye twitching at every word while slowly advancing on Inferno with balled fists.

"And why would you want to come find me?" asked Kya.

"Well…you see…" started Inferno, his cheeks showing a little pink. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Yes, let's," said Ken as he glared at Inferno.

"Is anyone else confused, or is it just me?" asked Danny.

"You're not the only one dude," said Tucker and Sam just shook her head.

"So, Inferno…" started Kya with a glare as she slowly walked closer to the pyrokinetic ghost, "How did you die?"

"Die? Oh, you mean your fame. Your tricks must not have gone over well with the crowds, huh?" said Ken.

"Ken…get out," snapped Ami. She turned and pointed at the door and growled, "Now."

"I think that's the best idea anyone's had all night," said Kya.

"But my love, surely you do not agree with this little…imp about me leaving, do you?" asked Ken.

"Of course I don't. Agree is too much of an understatement," said Kya with her arms crossed. Ken sullenly sulked out of the room as Kya watched with a smirk. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Why did he have to leave?" asked Inferno.

"I didn't feel like hearing any more idiotic comments for the night," said Ami. "That means you should leave too." Ami looked at Inferno with a grin. Inferno glared at the small girl and his fists lit up with flame.

"You don't control me…that much," snapped Inferno.

"Enough," growled Kya. "Just tell us how you died."

"I never made it to my new home. I died in a car accident on the way," said Inferno.

"New home?" asked Tucker.

"I was moving from the town Kya, Ami, and I lived in to one across the country. Halfway there, we got into a really bad accident, and I was only one of many people who died that day," said Inferno. "What about you Ami? How did you die?" Inferno asked with a grin. "Or maybe I should ask, how are you alive?"

"Shut up," growled Ami.

"That's not important right now," snapped Kya. "Inferno, you can't be here. Go back to the Ghost Zone."

"But why? I don't like it there," said Inferno.

"I don't care if you like it there or not, it's where you belong," said Kya.

"What about you?" growled Inferno. "One of the great halfas, where do you belong?" Kya glared fiercely at her old friend.

"We belong here because we're still alive," said Danny.

"That's what you think," said Inferno. Kya and Danny looked at each other before glaring at Inferno.

"Hey, where's Ami?" Sam asked Tucker who just replied with a shrug. They were interrupted by a girlish scream coming from Inferno. They spun around to see him completely drenched, his flaming hair barely visible. Their eyes were drawn to the chandelier by a maniacal laugh coming from Ami who was holding an empty bucket.

"You little brat! You'll pay for this!" yelled Inferno as everyone else burst into laughter. Ami jumped down to the ground with a grin while holding the bucket behind her back.

"Inferno, go back to the Ghost Zone before I make you," growled Kya, her eyes beginning to glow the unearthly green of her ghost half.

"And how are you going to do that? You don't know where any of the natural portals are," said Inferno.

"Then I guess we'll just have to trap you in the tiny thermos until we get back home. I don't know how long we'll be here and not to mention, the thermos might get knocked around quite a bit when on the airplane," said Kya with a maniacally evil grin. Inferno laughed nervously as he saw that Kya's eyes were still glowing.

"You know, I think I forgot to do something in my lair. Later," said Inferno as he flew out and up through the chimney. "I'll be back though! I will!"

"I dare you," growled Ami.

"Enough, I just want to go to bed," said Kya. She walked out of the dining hall, leaving everyone else behind, and went to her room, making sure Ken didn't find her by turning invisible.

**Okay, that's chapter fifteen. I know the end is a little lame, but I finished it when I still had a bit of writer's block. I hope you like and please tell me what you think. **


End file.
